(no) tengo miedo
by Angron11
Summary: Shinji se interpone en el ataque del angel mental a Asuka... y, a partir de ese momento, se comporta de una manera radicalmente diferente. Todos han visto ese cambio para bien, pero Asuka tiene ganas de ahorcarlo con los auriculares del SDAT... AsuShin, ligero Shinmisato, Drama y romance, Rated M por lemmon y violencia.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**Saludos! SI, HA LLEGADO EL DIA. Llevo prometiendo este fic mucho tiempo, y, sinceramente, creo que es un buen momento. Tendré que parar un poco en marzo, pero el esquema ya esta hecho y tengo una idea clara de lo que voy a poner y a transmitir. Asi que, bienvenidos a mi historia numero 32, un fic de evangelion.**

**Quiero aclarar antes de nada que el pairing sera Asushin con unos ligeros tintes de ShinMisato (No penseis mal de esto, a medida de que avance la historia lo entenderéis). Me gusta aclarar el pairing antes para que los fanboys de parejas concretas se vayan a tocar las teclas a otra parte, a mi lo que me gusta es presentar una historia y luego ya pienso en el pairing, no al reves. Que no creo que vengan muchos por aquí, lo cierto es que no me conocen ni en mi casa y ya he desarrollado cayo en mi lucha contra los Naruhina, pero conviene dejarlo claro.**

** En cuanto a la estructura, este sera el unico episodio con Pov de Shinji. El resto seran, o desde la perspectiva de Asuka (la mayoria) o de misato. Y la mitad de uno con narrador omnisciente, pero prefiero ocultaros la mentalidad del pj de shinji una vez acabe este capitulo. Tendra aproximadamente 12 capitulos, contando prologo y epilogo, espero que os guste. Un saludo y disfrutar!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural/comunicador hablando

-_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No, no soy Anno, no soy el autor de esta maravilla de anime. Si, ya sé, ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Si sois idénticos! Pues, según mis padres, no soy adoptado, solo subnormal, así que toda la obra que veréis aquí está basada en la obra de Evangelion, yo solo aporto la presente historia y los lemmon. Sobre todo los lemmon... ¡Un saludo y disfrutar!

* * *

"El miedo viene de la incertidumbre.

Cuando somos completamente conscientes de nuestro valor…

O de muestra falta absoluta de él…

Nos volvemos inmunes al miedo."

Juraría que ya hemos hablado alguna vez… quizás os he descrito la mierda de trabajo que tengo, o lo complicado de mis relaciones personales. Incluso juraría que Penpen os ha estado contando todo. Por lo pronto, como no estoy seguro, empezaré por presentarme. Mi nombre es Shinji, Shinji ikari. Tengo quince años de edad, pelo castaño oscuro con ojos azul oscuro, unas notas aceptables en la escuela, algunos amigos… y un puñetero imán para encontrarme en situaciones que no me gustan. La principal razón es mi trabajo, pilotar un EVA en combates a muerte para salvar la humanidad. Oh, si, alucinante, qué suerte tengo, hasta que sientes cómo te arrancan media cara de un mordisco porque tu EVA ha sufrido daños en una batalla y tú estabas demasiado sincronizado en ese momento… no es agradable sentir cómo te desmiembran mientras chillas de dolor y sigues luchando por no morir. Bah, qué cojones os voy a contar, no quiero aburriros con esos detalles. Se podría decir que la suerte de unos es la desgracia de otros, y que yo estaría mucho más cómodo de funcionario público, tecleando comandos en una pantalla de ordenador…

¿Por qué sigo haciéndolo si lo odio tanto? Gran pregunta. Quizás… quizás sea por obligación. Al parecer, el EVA 01 que yo piloto solo me obedece a mi. Han intentado de todo para que no sea así, incluso simular mi presencia con una cápsula especial. Todo ha fallado: estoy condenado a pilotar, so pena de extinguirse la humanidad si no lo hago. He intentado huir, negarme, llorar, patalear… no ha funcionado, y aquí sigo. Por obligación… o quizás por algo más. Toda mi vida he carecido de un talento auténtico, algo por lo que se me pueda adular. Toco el violonchelo, si, pero no soy un genio… no soy mal estudiante, pero tampoco el mejor… no tengo una vocación en la vida tan siquiera. Sin embargo, cuando logro vencer a un ángel, en esos momentos, me felicitan con sinceridad, y yo me siento bien. Es patético vivir a expensas de una felicitación, como un perro esperando a una galleta tras hacer algún truco ridículo. Si, lo hago por reconocimiento… o incluso por algo más. Quizás… quizás estoy enfermo. Quizás lo haga porque no soy una persona cuerda…

Aunque creo que es injusto echarle la culpa de TODO a mi trabajo. En materia de personas, no mejora demasiado mi existencia. Perdí a mi madre cuando solo era un niño, y ni tan siquiera recuerdo cómo fue… un día estaba y me quería, y al siguiente ya no estaba. Ni tan siquiera me dejó un cuerpo que enterrar… solo a "mi padre". Las comillas vienen porque no elegimos a la familia biológica. En serio, prefiero lo de perder media cara a una conversación de más de cinco minutos con Gendo Ikari. O no… ya os he dicho antes que temo por mi salud mental. Odio hablar con Gendo… y a la vez lo necesito. Quizás sea un puto masoquista. Necesito hablar con él, necesito… su reconocimiento. Es ridículo, nunca me lo dará porque no me ve tan siquiera como un ser humano, me ve más bien como un guardia más de la instalación de NERV. Un elemento sacrificable más. Y, aún sabiéndolo, me descubro cada vez que salgo del EVA deseando que me diga algo amable. "Bien hecho", "Buen trabajo"… "estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío"… joder, esa última me pone la piel de gallina, para mi vergüenza.

Y en el resto de mis relaciones personales no ando mucho mejor. Vivo con una mujer preciosa y amable llamada misato… eso es bueno… que no limpia ni cocina nunca y destaca por su desorden… eso es malo. Realmente, con misato me siento bien, y de ahí viene mi problema… temo tomarla demasiado cariño y luego perderla. La… la quiero. Si, es cierto, es lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido desde que murió la mía… y mi vena masoquista vuelve a salir a flote aquí. Porque… no es normal relacionarse con una madre como yo me relaciono con misato. No, entre nosotros a veces… a veces hay una especie de tensión en el ambiente. Algo que me incomoda y me atrae al mismo tiempo… y sé que es mutuo. Una vez intentó entrar en mi habitación solo vestida con una toalla, y darme un beso… la expulsé con un par de gritos, a pesar de que una parte de mi quería recibir esa atención. Una parte de mi quiere eliminar esa tensión, con las consecuencias que conlleve sí conlleva alguna. Pero, como siempre, no hago nada al final… sigo mirándola de vez en cuando… ella sigue mirándome de vez en cuando… y continuamos con un tupido velo cubriendo esa tensión.

Y luego están el resto… una compañera de equipo perturbadoramente parecida en su físico a mi difunta madre, solo que en albino y con las habilidades sociales de una mesa. No penséis mal, tiene una sonrisa preciosa, pero cuesta lograr que se abra… quizás ella es así. Hermética, reservada, incluso más que yo. Hace tiempo que me di por vencido con tener algo más cercano con ella… sería más fácil que Gendo me diese un beso… A esto hay que añadir una legión de personal al servicio de mi padre que solo me ven como un objeto, una ciudad extraña, ansiedad social, únicamente dos amigos que parecen obsesionados con perder la virginidad ya… Digamos que en lo social mi vida es un puñetero desastre, tanto o más que en lo profesional. Cambiaría tantos aspectos de ambos mundos que saldría más rentable volver a empezar de cero, largarme, cambiarme el nombre y no volver la vista atrás… hay demasiadas cosas grises…

Lo sé, habéis llegado a la misma conclusión que llegué yo hace años… estoy echando balones fuera. No es normal que todo en tu vida esté mal sin que tú también tengas algo de culpa. No negaré que cierta culpa y ansiedad que siento es externa… yo no hice nada para que mi padre me abandonará con cinco años, aunque a veces esta vena masoquista mía quiera culparme de todo… pero en el resto, podría hacer algo. Podría dar un golpe sobre la mesa y negarme de manera definitiva a pilotar. Soy un puto niño, que sean los adultos los que carguen con esa responsabilidad en sus hombros. Podría encarar a misato y explicarla lo que siento, aclarar nuestra relación. Podría ser más abierto, más decidido, hablar con chicas, buscar algo que me apasione de verdad en la vida… pero, ¿Sabéis qué? No puedo. Soy incapaz de hacer nada de eso, soy incapaz de luchar si no me veo acorralado. ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque soy un cobarde. Tengo miedo, y a todas horas. Y, sobre todo, tengo miedo a perder a una persona…

-Folgen Shinji, ¡FOLGEN!- me reclama ella encima de mi esa persona concreta.

Si, me está pidiendo que siga. Que siga dándola placer, acariciándola… haciéndola mía. Asuka langley Soryu, la niña modelo, la diosa de mi generación, la que nunca hace las cosas mal. Un pelo castaño rojizo largo, una piel fina y algo morena, unos ojos de un hipnotizante azul oscuro, un cuerpo de infarto, unos rasgos que son la unión perfecta entre sus genes japoneses y americanos… ¿qué? Dije que cambiaría muchas cosas de mi vida, no todas. Esto, en este momento, está perfecto como está. Ambos en mi futon aprovechando que misato está en la base trabajando, ella sobre mi, cabalgándome como solo ella sabe hacerlo, yo acariciando sus caderas… si, en este momento no soy cobarde. En estos momentos podría comerme el mundo. Quizás me lo esté contagiando ella: no os imagináis cuanto admiro su decisión, su voluntad. Es una chica única, que es perfecta en cada aspecto… bueno, salvo uno, pero eso también está bien en parte… temería que Asuka no existiese y fuese una alucinación si fuese totalmente perfecta.

No es una tontería sospechar eso, os pongo en situación: imaginaros que un día os presentan a vuestro ejemplo de mujer perfecta. A esta chica pelirroja que parece salida de esos anuncios con modelos que ves en las revistas. Imaginaros, ya puestos, que, como sospechabais, no le caéis en absoluto bien. Como mujer perfecta que es, capaz de elegir a cualquiera, ha visto que no le llegas ni a la altura del zapato, juntarse contigo es contaminarse. Es más guapa que tú, más lista como indica su doctorado, más extrovertida, más hábil pilotando su eva… Incluso no solo te desprecia, parece tener una fijación concreta contigo. A touji y Kensuke no les insultó ni un cuarto de lo que me insultó a mi aquel día. Después, resulta que viene a vivir a tu casa. Como adolescente de quince años que soy, me monté mil fantasías en mi cabeza. Y esa diosa las destruyó todas con una simple advertencia. La puerta de mi cuarto es el muro de Jericho… como lo cruces, te mato. No sé qué cojones es ese muro, pero el que me lo advirtiese puesta de rodillas sobre su cama, con solo una camiseta larga cubriendo su cuerpo perfecto y sus torneadas piernas exhibiéndose, me tentó a desobedecer. Pero, ya os lo dije, soy un cobarde. Obedecí…

Y aquí vino mi sorpresa. Estaba yo tan tranquilo con mi música melancólica del SDAT, intentando conciliar el sueño, cuando noté que alguien venía a mi cama. Y ese alguien era Asuka langley soryu, la chica perfecta. Me quedé congelado mientras ella simplemente se metía en mi futon y se dormía, no sin antes advertirme de que, como me pasase de listo, me asesinaría. No me atreví a moverme en toda la noche. Y tampoco la siguiente, cuando volvió… ni la siguiente. Siempre he esperado por ella… y ella siempre ha dado pasos hacia delante en esta situación. Una noche que comenzó a contactar con su cuerpo con el mío, otra en la que dejó de darme la espalda y durmió mirando hacia mi, otra en la que se arrimó tanto a mi que dormimos abrazados… y, un buen día, simplemente, me besó. Ella a mí, yo no sé lo pedí… lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya os he dicho que soy demasiado cobarde. Sus labios… saben bien, son suaves. Quizás ese día empecé a enamorarme de ella… no, venía de mucho antes. Desde que entró en mi cama y la noté temblar de miedo unos instantes antes de dormirse. Por un momento, vi a una igual…

El caso es que los besos tímidos se convirtieron en besos más pasionales, besos donde pude saborearla por completo y ella a mí, ese sabor nos llevó a las caricias cada vez más atrevidas, las caricias nos acercaron más, y aquí estamos. Touji y Kensuke se morirían de envidia si supiesen que no solo he perdido la virginidad antes que ellos, si no que lo he hecho con la chica diez, la mujer perfecta. Por supuesto, nunca lo sabrán… temo demasiado a la muerte como para poner a Asuka en evidencia de esa manera. No, prefiero disfrutar de estos momentos en privado, disfrutar de Asuka langley soryu, acercarme a ella. Sentir que realmente la importo, que soy vital para su existencia. Como cada noche en la que misato nos da la oportunidad, hemos acabado haciéndolo. Ella siempre me busca, yo siempre me dejo encontrar. Llega a mi cama y me dice que no me haga ilusiones esa noche, que lo de las anteriores fue una excepción, finge que va a dormir y, sin mucho tiempo de separación, acaba encima de mi, besándome, gimiendo ante mis caricias. Y yo me digo "ha merecido la pena despertarse hoy"

Hoy me despertó de una manera especial… Abrí los ojos cuando la noté bajo el futón bajándome los pantalones del pijama, para luego pasar a atenderme con su boca. Kami santo… sé que ambos hemos perdido la virginidad con el otro, lo pude constatar claramente en nuestra primera vez, pero me sorprende que también sea la mejor en esto. No me quejo eh. Sus labios sobre mi pene, bajando y subiendo, alternando gemidos ahogados con lamidas que recorren mi miembro de arriba abajo. Succiona, lame, besa, experimenta… cada día me hace algo nuevo. Yo la ruego que pare, que nos van a oír los vecinos… y ella se ríe bajo las sábanas y se esfuerza más. Se ayuda de la mano, y yo tengo que dedicar toda mi energía a no gemir en voz alta. Parece conocer perfectamente cómo volverme loco... Y, por supuesto, cuando estoy a punto, se frena y sube a mi altura… no, tú no te follas a Asuka langley soryu, ella te folla a ti. Por lo tanto, va ella primero.

-Ich gehe zuerst, drittens…- Se sube sobre mi mientras me susurra esto en alemán. No entiendo una puta palabra, pero el tono con el que me lo dice basta para excitarme más si cabe. La encanta decirme cosas en alemán, cosas que sé por intuición que no son nada santas… - Du hast es riesig…- murmura cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza después, sin parar de moverse… joder, tengo que aprender alemán, estoy convencido de que eso era importante…

A Asuka le encanta mandar, es parte de su personalidad. Y a mi que me mande, ya puestos… lo hace perfecto. La sarna, con gusto, no pica, ya sabéis. Sabe qué tecla tocar, cómo mover las caderas… cuándo acelerar, cuándo hacerlo tan lento que tengo que contar mentalmente hasta diez para no correrme. Como ahora. Entre gemidos cada vez más rápidos, de pronto ha sonreído con malicia tras gemir yo al aire con fuerza, y ha dado un giro de cadera muchísimo más lento, introduciéndose la totalidad de mi pene de paso. Kami santo… esa sonrisa traviesa me mata… Se da cuenta de cuando estoy contando mentalmente por lo que veo… quizás es tan perfecta que me lee la mente, o quizás soy muy obvio… o quizás ya nos conocemos los trucos el uno del otro después de hacerlo como conejos cada vez que podemos. Empujo con la cadera nada más acabar ella el giro, cuando menos se lo espera, y ella me clava las uñas en el pecho mientras gime al techo, para luego bajar y devorar mis labios con hambre. La ha encantado el gesto, lo sé. Si, ya os lo dije… en estos momentos, me siento alguien.

-Vo... Voy a correrme, Asuka…- consigo decir entre gemidos. Lo he dicho en teoría para avisarla y no acabar dentro de ella… aunque se tome la píldora, no me quedo muy tranquilo haciéndolo, temo que se enfade. Pero, en realidad, lo hago porque sé lo que va a hacer… ya lo he dicho: ella me folla a mi.

-Córrete dentro… ahhh… si te atreves…- me desafía, y mueve sus caderas cada vez más rápido. Está a punto de correrse, lo puedo notar, me está asfixiando ahí debajo de lo que está apretando. Y, quizás por las hormonas, o quizás porque no estoy para pensar mucho, pero no tengo miedo en aceptar el reto. Sostengo sus caderas para que pare de moverse y, en el momento justo, empujo con las mías con todas mis fuerzas, gimiendo al aire con fuerza. Me he corrido, joder que si lo he hecho… no me queda nada dentro… y ella ha contestado como a mí me gusta.- Ahhh, SHINJIIIIIIII…- grita mi nombre al techo en el orgasmo, arqueando la espalda, marcando a través de su camiseta de dormir esos pechos bastante grandes para su edad. Joder, incluso al borde de la inconsciencia, no puedo dejar de pensarlo: Asuka es mi golpe de suerte.

Cae sobre mi rendida tras temblar un poco del placer, todavía con nuestros cuerpos unidos, ambos gimiendo y resoplando. Su cabeza acaba reposando en mi pecho, con sus brazos rendidos a los lados, mientras yo la abrazo y me dejo inundar por su perfume. Incluso sudada después del sexo, huele bien. No sé cómo lo hace, pero no detecto ese asqueroso LCL en su olor… no, solo el olor frutal de su champú. Nos quedamos unos segundos abrazados en silencio, recuperando el aliento. Aunque yo no tendría problema en estar así el resto de mi vida… estoy cómodo. Asuka sobre mi, satisfecha, y yo oliendo su pelo. Soy un romántico supongo, me gusta este momento tanto como el sexo. Y, como ya dije antes, quizás sea por las hormonas, o quizás porque mi cerebro todavía está demasiado aturdido como para tener miedo, pero me atrevo a hacer algo más. Me atrevo a subir su rostro con suavidad, y volver a besarla. Besarla con ternura, no con hambre de sexo. Y ella en un principio me responde igual, con sus ojos cerrados… hasta que me frena. ¿Recordáis que al principio os dije que era perfecta salvo por un detalle? Ese detalle es que es una jodida soberbia y una borde…

-Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los besos cuando no estamos follando…- espeta, y se levanta de encima de mí, con un gesto serio. Y yo, que todavía no tengo el cerebro para analizar las consecuencias, no disimulo mi disgusto por esa contestación… detalle en el que se fija ella.- ¿qué? Solo voy a limpiarme al baño, ahora vuelvo… con esa cara me pones de los nervios…- se queja. Se cree que mi disgusto es porque creo que se va. Ya sé que no… sé que si me quedo callado y no digo nada, ella volverá, pero… joder, no me quiero quedar callado hoy.

-Podrías limpiarte luego y quedarte aquí conmigo un poco… yo también estoy sucio, pero me gusta estar contigo después de hacerlo…- devuelvo la queja. Joder, he visto películas con esta temática, ¿no se supone que esta conversación tiene los papeles cambiados? Asuka niega al aire y se dispone a irse, pero yo sigo con mi ataque.- Asuka… qué… ¿qué tenemos... tú… y yo…?- Si, he hecho la pregunta. La pregunta que quiero hacerla desde la primera vez que lo hicimos. ¿Cómo llamamos a lo nuestro? Yo quiero ponerle un nombre, uno bastante obvio. Quiero decirla que la quiero, y que ella me responda que me quiere; quiero poder besarla en público, en lugar de solo discutir con ella; hacer más cosas juntos a parte de entrenar, comer y follar… Sin embargo, ella no parece por la labor…

-Ya te lo dije, baka Shinji… tenemos sexo, nada más…- declara con serenidad, y yo siento mi alma caerse al suelo. Siempre he querido hacer esa pregunta, y siempre he temido esta respuesta. Que solo sea para ella un alivio, un juguete… Aprieto los dientes, frustrado, y ella arquea una ceja.- Me dirás que estás descontento… no todos tienen la suerte de estar con la mejor.- Cierto, no lo voy a negar. Tanto lo primero como lo segundo. Pero ese no es el problema…

-Preferiría ser el novio de la mejor a solo el follaamigo de la mejor…- ¿ese he sido yo? Joder, veo que me he envalentonado… os aseguro que, en otras situaciones, habría sido incapaz de contestar así. Quizás sea por los celos… me imagino el por qué de su respuesta. Asuka por un segundo parece sorprendida, pero se repone y frunce el ceño.

-Pues lo llevas claro baka… mi hombre es Kaji kun, no tú…- Por esto estoy celoso… tuvo que sacar el puto nombre de su tutor a la palestra…- Es mi hombre perfecto Shinji… es guapo, alto, fuerte, tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de vestir, es espía internacional…- Si, si, si, ya lo sé, y también se folla a todo lo que tenga falda… ¿Mata ángeles a puñetazo limpio, por casualidad?- Un kinder como tú no es capaz de entenderlo, pero yo soy una mujer… no, LA mujer diez, solo me merezco lo mejor. Un hombre diez, como Kaji…- suspiro con pesadez, intentando razonar con ella… craso error, por cierto…

-Asuka… joder, te saca casi veinte años… y creo que tiene algo con misato, ¿no crees que…?- Asuka frunce más el ceño, enfadada de verdad. Por esto fue un error intentar razonar… no se puede razonar con Asuka langley soryu…

-¡Solo está con misato para entretenerse hasta que yo sea mayor de edad, baka!- me grita, apretando los puños. Aunque la quiero, no puedo negar lo evidente… ahora parece una niñata… Aún con todo, una duda surge en mi mente…

-Pero… ¿te ha dicho eso?- pregunto, intentando calmar mi tono enfadado. Kaji no me cae nada mal, es agradable, no parece mala persona… incluso me ha dado consejos para usar aquí, en el dormitorio. Eso sin contar que le gusta a Misato… se ve a la legua. Pero, como este jugando con ella va a conseguir que me enfade. Misato es alguien importante para mí, no se merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos…

-No ha hecho falta, baka, se puede ver claramente…- me responde Asuka, y una parte de mi suspira con alivio. Aunque de inmediato vuelvo a mi problema y dejo lo de Misato a un lado… que se puede ver dice… pues yo no lo veo, más bien parece que la rehuye y no la da la más mínima oportunidad fuera de una relación de tutor y tutelada… Asuka vuelve a usar ese superpoder de leerme la mente al parecer, porque arquea una ceja.- Un kinder como tú no puede entenderlo.

-Agradecería que dejes de tratarme como un niño… puede que no tenga un doctorado, pero tenemos la misma edad…- murmuro, rechinando los dientes. En serio, no me reconozco ahora mismo… creo que he puesto cada pieza en la mesa en este ataque. Me estoy enfrentando a mi miedo, por así decirlo. Es que me pone enfermo que ELLA me ningunee así… para eso ya tengo a Gendo…- Y yo… yo solo te estoy diciendo que quiero que seamos algo más. Que me gustas, que estoy cómodo contigo, y que me gustaría hacer algo más a parte de follar. Invitarte a salir, ver una película juntos… tener alguna cita…- Si, como las que ella ya ha tenido con algún chico. No os imagináis la rabia que me daban esos momentos. Como soy un cobarde, lo calmaba quedándome en casa tocando el violonchelo, y, quizás porque Kami es piadoso, Asuka siempre volvía a los pocos minutos después de plantarlos. Y yo respiraba aliviado cuando ella no me miraba. Siempre me juraba a mí mismo que aprovecharía esa oportunidad, y nunca me atrevo a hacerlo por miedo. Pero ahora… ahora me atrevo. Debo de intentarlo… vencer mi miedo…- Yo… te… te quiero…- afirmo, esperando una respuesta, y solo obtengo una…

-…- Silencio… vale, quería que mi confesión sonase más enérgica, más decidida, pero no se me puede pedir que pase del cero al diez en un minuto… he dicho lo que llevo guardándome desde que la vi joder, ya he cumplido. Me he lanzado a la piscina, al fin, y ahora solo espero que haya agua… pero, es de Asuka langley soryu de quién estamos hablando… la piscina no solo está sin agua, está llena de alambres afilados…- Me temía que algún día iba a pasar esto…- suspira con pesadez, negando al aire con la cabeza. Busca sus pantalones de pijama, y me mira con condescendencia, mientras yo no despego mi mirada de ella.- Creo que deberíamos de dejar de dormir juntos, Shinji… está claro que te has hecho ilusiones, y yo no puedo ayudarte con eso… mejor dejémoslo como antes de que viniese a dormir aquí y ya, me vuelvo a mi cuarto.- Sentencia poniéndose sus pantalones, y dirigiéndose a la salida.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras salir ella de mi habitación me despierta de mi trance. Creo que no me ha podido salir peor mi arrebato de valor. Vale, si esto es el precio por ser valiente, estaba de putísima madre de cobarde… ¿para qué cojones hablo? Antes de hablar tenía algo. Vale que no estaba contento, pero era mejor que nada. Al menos tenía a Asuka unos momentos, eso sin contar el sexo… ahora no tengo una mierda. Todo por hablar. Argghh, tendría que haberle hecho caso a ese miedo y no abrir la puta boca. Ser paciente, esperar a que algún día ella misma se diese cuenta de que me quiere y me diese una oportunidad. Ese día llegaría en algún momento, ¿no? Pero no, tuve que hablar… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, me estoy culpando a mí mismo cuando la culpa también la tiene ella joder, ¿habéis visto lo que me ha dicho? Sé que es Asuka langley soryu y que se ve por encima de todo, pero, como mínimo, podría haber tenido un poco de empatía y no dejarme como un puto bebé inmaduro… Ni tan siquiera me ha dicho un puto lo siento antes de irse…

Me pongo mi SDAT con la música más melancólica que encuentro, deseando dormirme de una puta vez y descubrir al despertarme que todo es una puta simulación como matrix, o un mal sueño… pero la suerte me quiere aún menos que Asuka. Los hombres de NERV llegan al piso a eso de las seis de la mañana, justo cuando yo estaba a punto de dormirme de una puta vez… alerta de ángel. Estupendo. No contento con quedarme sin proyecto de novia, ahora viene un ser mitológico a intentar matarme. Y encima me quedo mirando con un gesto triste a Asuka al encontrarnos en el pasillo… y ella ni tan siquiera me devuelve la mirada, visiblemente incómoda. En serio, estoy a un puto paso de mandarlo todo a la mierda y huir otra vez… Qué demonios, a quién pretendo engañar… como si me fuese a atrever. No, vivo con miedo, y el miedo me obliga a quedarme quieto y obedecer… quizás Asuka ha sido lista al rechazarme… yo no me enamoraría de mí…

Al menos Misato me da un respiro el llegar al geofront. Creo que se ha fijado en mis ojeras y en mi gesto más decaído de lo habitual, porque me pregunta si estoy bien tras apartarme ligeramente del resto. Clava sus ojos marrones oscuros en los míos, esperando una respuesta sincera. Que sea valiente para ayudarme de inmediato. Pero soy un puto cobarde en realidad, y temo que me trate como Asuka si la confieso todo… ella está mirándonos de fondo, con un gesto molesto… lo que me faltaba ahora. Solo asiento para que me deje en paz y finjo escuchar mientras nos explican el ataque de ese ángel. Le han puesto otro nombre impronunciable, así que ni me esfuerzo en recordarlo. Ni siquiera se corresponden con el nombre de los Angeles canónicos. Solo sé que me hará daño, y que debo de matarlo o morirán muchos niños inocentes y cada uno de mis seres queridos. Qué suerte de trabajo… Al parecer, todavía no ha llegado, se encuentra en el espacio, rondando la tierra… no sé qué esperan que hagamos, más allá de esperar en Tokio 3 para resguardar el geofront. Por supuesto, mi mala suerte no acaba aquí… Gendo tiene que hablar…

-Piloto ikari… nuestros tímpanos agradecerían que no se dedicase todo el tiempo de combate a chillar y pedir que le saquen de allí…- murmura, y puedo oír algunas risas burlescas entre el personal.

El momento al que se refiere viene a mi cabeza… un puto gusano gigante cubierto de tentáculos de energía había atravesado a mi EVA a la altura del estómago y muslo. En ese momento, sentí como si me estuviesen destripando y me hubiesen arrancado una pierna de cuajo, así que pedí refuerzos entre gritos mientras me dediqué a apuñalarlo una y otra vez para que me dejase en paz. Lo acabé matando antes de que alguien lograse ayudarme. Al parecer, exageré en mi gesto de dolor, viendo este comentario… seguro que Gendo en esa situación se habría quedado con su expresión inerte tras esa pose de manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa… es injusto. Y debería de gritárselo. Misato lo está mirando con ganas de asesinarlo, Rei parece incómoda, y Asuka… Asuka me mira de reojo, atenta a mi respuesta. Pero soy tan patético y cobarde que no le respondo nada más que un si señor en el volumen de voz más bajo posible. Lo sé… si no me valoro yo, nadie me va a valorar, pero… ¿acaso tengo algún valor?

Me sigo haciendo esa pregunta mientras subo con mi EVA a la superficie junto al de Rei y Asuka. ¿Tengo algún valor? Me esfuerzo en buscar motivos para el si. Dentro de este EVA a veces me siento seguro, como si me abrazase alguien que me quiere, y ahora parece querer ayudarme a buscar motivos para el si. Pero, en realidad, solo son excusas. O al menos una parte de mi así lo piensa. ¿Tengo, o no tengo un valor? Tengo sentimientos, sentimientos que pueden ser heridos, pero a nadie parece importarle. Y, cuando me abro, me golpean tan fuerte que tengo que cerrarme de nuevo, como con Asuka. O les hago daño, como con misato. El dilema del erizo, lo leí en un libro… quiero el calor que solo otros erizos me pueden dar, pero me clavo sus púas al acercarme. Joder, como para no estar deprimido… Bueno, al menos el cielo de Tokio 3 está abierto, soleado, bañado de un intenso azul… el buen tiempo me anima, aunque algo me hace fruncir el ceño. Me suelo fijar mucho en el efecto de la luz del sol sobre los objetos cuando miro al horizonte pensando en mis problemas, y esta luz… esta luz es rara, más intensa de lo normal en algunos puntos… como si fuese un foco…

* * *

**Y fin del prologo, estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Quería ofrecer de manera pormenorizada la forma de pensar de shinji en este capitulo, dar las claves sobre él antes de meterme con el resto. Si, ahora entendeis porque he publicado tres oneshot antes de esta historia, a pesar de que esta idea surgio antes... supongo que los que habeis leido "Angeles y demonios" habeis sentido un deja vu con este estilo de escribir. Sinceramente, creo que no he exagerado o salido del canon en ningun aspecto. **

** Shinji es cobarde. Es su esencia, de ahi la muerte de Asuka en The End of Evangelion. No busquéis un heroe arquetipico aqui, por eso es TAN BUEN personaje, porque tiene defectos por todos lados. Por otra parte, ODIA su trabajo, de ahi gran parte de su depresion. Con Gendo, no tengo mucho que explicar salvo que no entiendo los fics que le presentan como bueno, este hombre hace bondadoso a danzo de naruto. Con rei, no veo base para una relación en la serie original. Las peliculas si que desarrollan un ReiShin muy bien, pero claro, ahora la han matado... Y con misato... me parece la relacion mas compleja de toda la serie, y a la vez la mejor trabajada. Me direis que no visteis esa tension entre ambos a veces, y que no fue palpable cuando se la imagina follando con Kaji... cada cosa con su desarrollo, el canon deja muy claro que, si Shinji tuviese diez años mas, misato seria su pairing.**

** Y luego esta Asuka. Que conste que me parece el unico pairing canónico de esta seríe, una vez dicho lo especial de misato. Es mas, la una y la otra se parecen, si os fijais. Si, la he puesto aqui como una cabrona, pero... ¿que niña de quince años destaca por su razonamiento y logica? Muchos presentan a este pj como una chica con caracter pero sin fallos a grandes rasgos, y eso va contra la esencia de evangelion. Evangelion presenta miles de pjs grises (incluso gendo quería a su mujer), y Asuka tiene su principal gris en ser una niña de quince años, por muy superdotada que sea. Tranquilos, el fic es AsuShin, y el orden de este termino, Asushin, os da una pista de por donde van los tiros... La entenderéis mejor en sus capitulos, no os preocupeis. Recordar que Asuka es una de mis Waifus, junto a Sakura, Esdeath y Lady. Y por mis waifus mato si es necesario, asi que no vais a ver un bashing ni mierdas así.**

** Bueno, en el proximo capitulo mas y mejor. Sera (No) soy perfecta. Un saludo!**


	2. (No) soy la mejor

Capítulo 1: (No) soy la mejor.

**Buenas! Aqui teneis ya el segundo episodio de este fic. Os recuerdo que este marzo estare menos activo que de costumbre, pero eso no implica que no publique nada. Por hoy, toca continuacion de esta historia, que os la deje muy abierta con el prologo y no quiero dejaros en ascuas demasiado tiempo. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

**uzumaki albert: **Hola! Si, no te haces una idea de lo deprimente que es la vida de este chìco en la serie, y mas con las nuevas peliculas: ha pasado de ser abroncado por hacer las cosas mal a ser abroncado por hacer las cosas bien, sin tener ninguna culpa en ninguno de los casos. En fin, espero que te ebganche aun sin ver la serie, el lore de evangelion no es muy complicado: Angeles gigantes quieren matarnos y los paramos con mechas pilotados por niños. Si, es un plan de mierda, lo sé... Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Dac2003**: Buenas! muchas gracias, tanto por leer mis fics previos como por las impresiones sobre este, espero estar a la altura! un saludo y espero que te guste.

**Matteens**: hola! Gracias, lo cierto es que evangelion es una obra maestra, y lo es por el desarrollo interno de sus pjs. Ni un solo gary Stu/Mary sue, villanos grises, heroes con mil fallos... Las peliculas han perdido ese fuerte para hacerse mas comerciales, pero yo no quiero caer en eso. Como admirador de la serie original, fomento muchisimo el desarrollo interno de Shinji y Asuka, por eso todos los capitulos serán en primera persona. Espero acertar... Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Shinasu Ewige Liebe:** saludos! Te noto emocionado, yo cumplo siempre mis promesas aqui amigo xD Y mas con la preparacion previa que le he dedicado, cada oneshot que he publicado de evangelion buscaba daros un esbozo de los pjs de este fic, de ahi las continuas referencias. Y gracias por la traduccion de las frases de aleman, lo cierto es que buscaba que el lector curioso lo buscase y se riese un poco (Si shinji, ¡debes de aprender alemán!)

Vamos a ahondar un poco en tu impresion sobre Shinji... No sé si sabras del concepto de pj "Gary Stu/Mary Sue". Es un fallo de narrativa bastante comun, que consiste en crear un protagonista SIN FALLOS, un ente hecho de luz que no tiene defectos significativos, mas alla de chorradas tipo comer mucha comida basura o tener mala dicción (ejemplo: Capitana marvel, o Naruto al final de Shippuden). Estos pjs recomiendan los mejores autores ELIMINARLOS de las obras, basicamente porque son tan fantasiosos que no resultan creíbles, no conectan con el lector o espectador. Una vez aclarado el concepto, te lo digo: no conviertas a Shinji en un Gary Stu. Shinji es un protagonista 10 porque es todo lo contrario a Gary Stu: tiene mil fallos, mil y un defectos que lo hacen único, es un prota con el que puedes identificarte.

Y, sobre todos estos defectos, hay uno: ES COBARDE. No simplemente inseguro Shinasu, es cobarde, como lo seriamos todos en su situacion. Pilotar un robot gigante mientras un ciempiés gigante intenta comerme? no gracias... Vamos, sabes que estoy en lo cierto, recuerda The End of Evangelion (te recomiendo buscar en youtube "Muerte de Asuka AMV" y refrescarte la memoria). Asuka es una de mis Waifus, asi que NUNCA LE PERDONARE A SHINJI NO SALIR A AYUDARLA, te juro que veia la pelicula con odio en ese momento. Pudo hacerlo a tiempo, ella le pidio ayuda, y Shinji no salió hasta que fue tarde (gracias a dios, anno lo medio arreglo en la ultima pelicula, cuando Asuka pide ayuda de nuevo a shinji durante el rescate del principio y este, esta vez si, la salva, y ella sonrie aliviada). Y no lo hizo porque, mal que nos pese, es cobarde. En este fic lo sigue siendo, fijate en el titulo. Es mas, es una vuelta de tuerca a eso, no quiero hacerte spoiler, pero tiene que ver con la frase del inicio del prologo.

Y si, lo de misato y shinji yo lo veo igual que tu, algo mas sexual (recordemos que ella le provoca a menudo), solo que tiene un componente mas. Misato no sabe expresar lo que siente por shinji, esas ganas de protegerlo. Esta acostumbrada a expresarse o con ordenes directas, o de manera sexual, se ve a lo largo de la serie, por eso su situacion con shinji es dificil y da lugar a momentos tan ambiguos, como ese beso final antes de morir ella. Se resolvera en el fic, no lo dudes...

Espero no fallarte, te dejo leyendo lo de hoy, un saludo!

PD: estoy suscrito al canal del youtuber AngelSalFollas, su video de "esta asuka realmente enamorada de Shinji" es una obra maestra, aunque la expresion "mas y mejor" es tipica de aqui, de España XD

**LizEleanorParker**: Saludos! muchas gracias, procuro ser realista a la hora de describir sentimientos, ponerme en la piel del pj. Y en el caso de Shinji, yo tb lo admiro, el pobre no ha tenido nada fácil en su vida. Hasta su gran golpe de suerte, que es conocer a Asuka (si no fuese piloto de EVA, seria imposible que se relacionase con ella) se pone en su contra porque ella tiene mil traumas encima (traumas obvios, todo sea dicho). Por eso es un pj tan bueno. Aqui se encargara de ese reconocimiento Asuka, aunque no lo parezca viendo el prologo... si te fijas, en la serie, la mas atenta a sus avances o a como actua es ella.

Abrazos a ti tb, espero volver a leerte, un saludo!

**TomokoKurokiChan**: hola! tranquilo hombre, tiene mas capitulos, no pone completo en el resumen xD concretamente, le calculo unos 11/12, tampoco mas porque no soy de estirar los fics, prefiero calidad a cantidad. Espero que lo de hoy te quite el mono, un saludo!

**The4Vix**: buenas! Gracias, por supuesto que continuare, esto no ha hecho mas que empezar y el esquema de los capitulos ya esta hecho, solo es escribir. Y si, pobre Shinji, sobre todo porque ademas se queda sin "fiestas nocturnas"... aunque ese friendzoneamiento a lo mejor muerde en el culo a Asuka, no quiero adelantarte nada... Un saludo, nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural/comunicador hablando

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No, no soy Anno, no soy el autor de esta maravilla de anime. Si, ya sé, ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Si sois idénticos! Pues, según mis padres, no soy adoptado, solo subnormal, así que toda la obra que veréis aquí está basada en la obra de Evangelion, yo solo aporto la presente historia y los lemmon. ¡Un saludo y disfrutar!

* * *

Baka Shinji… ¿por qué tiene que abrir la boca ahora y joderlo todo? Aghhh, este chico tiene el superpoder de sacarme de quicio siempre… hable, no hable, respire… ¿eh? ¡Ah, estáis aquí! Bueno, ya que habéis venido a verme, me presento. Aunque realmente ya me conocéis seguro, pero os seré sincera, me encanta decir mi nombre. Me llamo Asuka langley soryu, mi pelo es castaño rojizo, mis ojos azul oscuro y, siguiendo con el tema de la sinceridad, no tengo en absoluto un mal cuerpo. Era algo previsible, por algo SOY LA MEJOR. ¿En qué? Os preguntaréis. EN TODO, os respondo yo. Es mi definición, mi esencia. Todos tenemos una palabra que nos define, la mía es perfección. En todo lo que me propongo, supero a todos. Solo tengo quince años y ya estoy titulada en una universidad, hablo con soltura tres idiomas (aunque los kanji japoneses todavía no los tengo dominados, pero dadme tiempo…), soy sociable, divertida, culta y la piloto la unidad más moderna y letal de NERV, el EVA 02, esta maravilla roja en la que estoy montada ahora. Si no fuese la mejor, no habría llegado hasta aquí.

Si, perfección es lo que doy, y perfección es lo que exijo, ya os lo dejé buen claro en mi historia "la mejor se merece lo mejor". Y de ahí viene mi cabreo… ¿por qué el resto no son capaces de entenderlo? Concretamente… ¿Por qué ese BAKA, porque si mi palabra fetiche es perfección la suya es "idiota", no es capaz de entenderlo? Lo habéis visto en el dormitorio, ¿no? Tiene que venir a cargarse una de nuestras sesiones de sexo con eso… no os imagináis lo que me jode que se cargue esos momentos, son oro puro. Baka Shinji será un baka y un soso, pero en el futón… joder ahí… ahí tengo que reconocer que es menos baka y mucho más hombre. Cuando le he desafiado a acabar dentro de mí y él me ha tomado de las caderas y ha empujado con su pelvis… bufff, ahí sí que ha cumplido mis expectativas. Y vale que no he visto ninguna otra, pero estoy convencida de que no va nada mal de tamaño… se me ponen los ojos en blanco siempre que lo hacemos. En esos momentos de verdad se acerca a mi nivel, en serio… pero joder, es que en el resto lo compensa completamente para lo malo…

Recuerdo como Kaji me habló tanto de él antes de llegar a Tokio 3. "Hay un chico allí que ya ha vencido a un ángel, ¡y en solitario! Alcanzó un pico de 70% de sincronización… y sin entrenamiento previo" y yo tuve que abrir los ojos. Setenta sin entrenar… yo tardé varios años en llegar a ese nivel, y actualmente solo estoy diez puntos por encima. Impresionante era una palabra muy acertada para definirlo. Ahí llamó por primera vez mi atención. Y el que matase a otro ángel en solitario de la que llegábamos no hizo si no aumentar mi interés. Cierto es que esa segunda vez tuvo peor sincronía, pero seguro que fue culpa de esos dos civiles que salvó, que le desconcentraron. Y luego mató a otro más, esta vez con apoyo, pero llevando él el peso del combate. ¿Es que no iba a dejarme alguno? Recuerdo que me sonrojaba pensando en él, o leyendo su ficha… como venía sin foto, me gustaba imaginármelo: alto, moreno, fuerte, decidido… un Kaji de mi edad… y me temblaban las rodillas. El hombre que me merezco, mi gran rival, el mejor para la mejor… Esperé ansiosa en la cubierta del portaaviones, y… entenderéis mi decepción cuando apareció en mi portaaviones un niño enclenque y con gesto triste… tuve que apretar los dientes…

Es bajito… joder, es muy bajito. No soy capaz de entenderlo, ¡en su ficha dice que es ligeramente más alto que yo! Pero, cuando me puse a su lado, me fijé en que le saco casi media cabeza… será un puto error de traducción, supongo. Al menos acertó en el color de ojos, los tiene de un azul oscuro muy profundo… si no los tuviese todo el maldito rato mirando al suelo os diría que son preciosos. No es muy atlético, lo tiré al suelo de una llave nada más verle, y solo topé con hueso en mi golpe… A primera vista me pareció que quizás su fuerte, la clave de su éxito, era la inteligencia. Quizás era un puñetero genio y estratega, como yo. Pero no, sus notas son ramplonas y no sabe más idioma que el japonés, y el inglés mal hablado… Vamos, que no era ni alto, ni fuerte, ni listo… y, desde luego, no es decidido. Solo me dirigió unas cortas palabras cuando hablé con él, siempre mirando a otro lado, como si me tuviese miedo… o como si no quisiese mirarme. Me cabreó muchísimo eso… ese chico era Shinji, el tercer niño, el chico maravilla, tres ángeles en su historial, ¡seguro que estaba equivocada y tenía algo único!

Y… creo que lo percibí ese mismo día. Soy Asuka langley soryu, ¡no hay misterio que se me resista! Y menos cuando se trata de mi gran rival. Por una vez, su indecisión me fue útil, no me discutió mi orden de montarse conmigo en el EVA para combatir al angel recién llegado. Me gusta que me obedezca, no os lo voy a negar, aún cuando es una orden tan ridícula. Yo habría preguntado tras recibir esa orden, "¿Qué falta te hago yo para pilotar tu EVA?", pero baka Shinji no, que para algo es un baka. Y, dentro de mi entry plug, me llevé una sorpresa agradable. No sé si sabéis el mecanismo para una sincronización doble. La sincronización requiere una concentración extrema, tienes que ser capaz de traducir cada movimiento que realizas a tu EVA, salir de tu propio cuerpo para ser ese gigantesco artilugio… es muy difícil, por lo que, a más personas, más complicada se vuelve. Por ello los EVA solo tienen un piloto y no varios, a pesar de que eso último sería más práctico a efectos de maniobrabilidad. Básicamente, sería necesario que ambos pilotos pensasen igual, que fuesen extremadamente compatibles, si no el EVA ni se encendería. Una mente distraería a la otra y no sumarían. Me esperaba hacer una puntuación de sincronización con ese baka muy baja… y fue mi récord personal.

Ochenta y cinco por ciento. Nuestra sincronización no solo no descendió, si no que aumentó. Se adaptaba perfectamente a mis órdenes, y yo entendía lo que él quería hacer al instante. Increíble, no creí que pudiese jamás hacer eso con nadie… compartir recuerdos, emociones, sensaciones… el combate fue bien, vencimos a ese ángel sin problemas, pero yo me fijé más en ese niño… y lo que vi me sorprendió. Vi en Shinji un inmenso miedo, una inmensa pena… y, por ello, me asusté. No… no penséis nada… raro. No… no me vi… reflejada, eh. Le grité y le dije de todo durante el combate no por miedo, fue porque… porque… porque es un asqueroso pervertido e intentó meterme mano… si, fue eso. Por eso le estuve gritando de todo hasta el final, y seguí nada más terminar… y también al llegar a Tokio 3 y descubrir que viviríamos juntos. Ohhh, ahí me di rienda suelta, ¡me iba a tocar vivir con un pervertido que además ha engañado a todos con su habilidad de piloto! Porque es un inútil, se pasó cagado de miedo todo el combate... Si, por eso le dije lo del muro de Jericó cuanto llegué a mi cuarto, ¡no me acordé de cómo terminaba esa historia, no penséis mal! Lo dije para que no me intentase violar por la noche…

Y lo de dormir con él… fue porque las noches en Japón son frías. Si, por eso. No porque me pareciese interesante después de ver lo que sentía, ¡de eso nada! Y pude ese mismo día confirmar que es un pervertido, ¡me vio desnuda! Huía de ese pingüino que apareció mientras me bañaba, y el muy pervertido se me quedó mirando cuando llegué a la cocina, y luego se sonrojó incluso. Por supuesto, ese día aprendió una lección que nunca olvidará… ¿me miras sin mi permiso? Te dejo inconsciente de una patada. El caso es que los días pasaron, y tuvimos más momentos juntos. Tuvimos que hacer pruebas, y cambiarnos frente al otro… ese pervertido aprendió tras esa patada, no me miró ni un segundo. Y eso me cabreó por cierto… ¿eh? ¿Qué cojones estoy diciendo? No, yo no me enfadé por eso… me enfadé porque… porque… se cubría y se sonrojaba, como si yo fuese la pervertida, ¡si! Fue por eso… ¡ni que fuese a mirarle! ¿Quién se cree que soy? Vale que me fijé un poco, por curiosidad, pero de ahí a eso…

Agghhh, vamos a dejar esto, que estoy empezando a decir tonterías y tengo que centrarme en pilotar. Digamos que, tras esas sesiones de sincronización conjunta para matar al ángel de dos núcleos, lo del angel del volcán y demás momentos por la noche, acabamos acostándonos. Joder, ¡no es tan difícil de entender! Yo soy una chica adulta y no quiero estar virgen cuando Kaji deje de hacer el tonto y me pida salir, y él es un pervertido que debería de dar gracias al cielo cada segundo por acostarse conmigo, todos salimos ganando. Y creí que había entendido que era solo sexo… solo brutal y perfecto sexo… pero no, al parecer es un baka y dice que se ha enamorado de mi. ¿Os lo podéis creer? A ver, era una opción posible, y en ese momento me… me puse nerviosa… ¡nerviosa por el mal trago de rechazarlo eh! Sin contar lo otro… teníamos algo perfecto, y ahora lo vamos a tener que dejar… porque está clarísimo que yo me merezco un Kaji y no un chico incapaz de tener amor propio… ¿visteis como NO contestó a su padre? Me pone enferma. Tanto el uno insultándole, como el otro por no decirle lo obvio, que está siendo injusto. Y, ya que estamos, insultarle un poco… es un jodido imbécil, no entiendo cómo puede ser el padre de Shinji alguien tan asqueroso y…

-¡ASUKA! ¡ALÉJATE DE LA LUZ!- me grita baka Shinji por el comunicador, mientras corre hacia mí con su EVA. Yo arqueo una ceja mirando su pantalla, sin entender por qué me lo dice. Es el puto sol, ¿Qué tiene de raro? Una intensa luz blanca me ciega de pronto…

Aggghhh, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso? Parpadeo un instante, molesta, y, cuando abro los ojos, tardó unos instantes en situarme. No… no estoy en mi EVA. Estoy… en la cocina del apartamento de Misato… Si, es la cocina, y lo que me está cegando es el foco del techo. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿No estaba en mi EVA? Veo al baka de Shinji cocinando frente a mí con ese ridículo delantal, y por lo que compruebo, estoy vestida con mi pijama de esta mañana. Todo… ¿todo ha sido un sueño? Ha sido un sueño un poco raro, ¿no? No ha salido kaji, ni tiene significado alguno… Agghhh, tengo que tomarme unas vacaciones un día de estos, ser la mejor piloto es agotador, ¡ya hasta sueño con misiones inexistentes! Al menos estoy convencida de que esa estúpida conversación con Shinji ha sido real, seguro que el resto lo he soñado cuando me fui a dormir a mi cuarto. Le veo llegar con mi desayuno, esos panqueques que tanto me gustan y que tan bien le salen… mein gott, qué maravilla… está claro que está arrepentido y quiere hacer las paces… muy inteligente, baka, aunque voy a ser un poco mala con él aún así, para que aprenda a no pasarse en un futuro…

-Si te crees que con esta basura de desayuno me vas a convencer de volver a acostarnos, lo llevas claro…- le digo, ocultando una sonrisa ansiosa ante esos panqueques. Tengo que pillar nata ya que estoy, con nata están perfectos… Sin embargo, Shinji no actúa como siempre. Normalmente me pide perdón y se ofrece a hacerme otros, yo finjo un suspiro cansado y digo que da igual, que tendré que conformarme con eso… pero esta vez no. Ha frenado en seco la mano que llevaba el plato y arqueado una ceja.

-¿No te gustan? Está bien…- comenta con un tono sereno, para después dirigirse a la basura y… ¿tirarlos? ¡¿Pero qué haces baka?! No soy capaz de preguntárselo porque ese gesto suyo tan indiferente me parece jodidamente raro…- Tienes la sartén en la encimera, cocínate algo.- me ordena. ¡Me ordena! ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Después del numerito de anoche se atreve a darme órdenes? Aprieto los dientes y tenso los músculos mientras él me ignora y vuelve a sus cosas… oh, Shinji, ¿encima me ignoras? Te has ganado un buen golpe por baka… Te salva que acaba de llegar misato, si no estarías volando hacia el geofront en este momento…

-Buenos días Asuka…- me saluda mi tutora pelimorada, medio adormilada como siempre, con esos pantalones cortos tan ceñidos y esa camiseta con escote. ¿Es que esa mujer no tiene un pijama? Normal que Shinji haya salido pervertido, ya le he pillado un par de veces mirándola de reojo al pasar así… ohhhh, esos días Shinji se juega la vida, si mira así a misato, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará conmigo… seguro que intenta espiarme en la ducha…- Y buenos días Shinji…- saluda coqueta al baka. Estupendo, otra vez coqueteándole. A veces se despierta traviesa y hace de esas cosas. No sé qué me resulta más patético: si misato en su modo asalta cunas, o Shinji sonrojándose como una colegiala ante el saludo… me pone enferma esto último…

-Buenos días preciosa.- abro los ojos con estupefacción. Un momento… ¿Ese ha sido Shinji? Miro desde mi silla al baka con los ojos como platos, y lo confirmo. No solo eso, se ha apoyado en la mesa de espaldas para recibirla, mirándola de arriba abajo y sonriendo.- ¿Has dormido bien?- la pregunta con un gesto confiado, incluso diría que con doble sentido. Está… ¿está devolviéndola el coqueteo? ¿Qué cojones? Y la muy desgraciada de Misato… ¿se está mordiendo el labio?

-Como una reina… aunque eché de menos a alguien a mi lado al despertarme- espera un momento, eso ha sonado muy sexual. A ver, todo lo que dice mi tutora suena sexual, pero esto más aún. Y está mirando a Shinji con ese gesto obsceno… no… no creo, debo de estar exagerando… Pero Shinji se acerca a ella y… ¿la abraza de la cadera con sus manos para pegarse? Os juro que, en cuanto tenga sangre en las venas de nuevo, le corto ambas manos.

-Lo sé, es que quería llevarte tu desayuno a la cama, pero me distraje haciendo el de doña perfecta…- comenta con fastidio, y mi taza de café tiembla en mis manos por la ira acumulada. Por cierto, Shinji está… más fuerte… y más alto… ahora es de la altura de Misato joder… ¿Qué pasa aquí? Y, cuando acercan sus rostros poco a poco, ya si que sí, consigo estallar.

-Eh eh eh, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?- preguntó, temblando por la ira. Cojones, ¡se iban a besar! No estoy loca, lo habéis visto, ¿no? Han estado coqueteando y, de pronto, se iban a besar… Los dos me miran con un gesto confundido aún así, como si hubiese preguntado una estupidez.

-¿Qué te pasa Asuka?- pregunta Misato, y yo muestro mis manos hacia ellos dos, señalando lo obvio.

-¿No os parece que hoy estáis… mucho más cercanos de lo normal?- pregunto. Ya me he fijado como muchos días estos dos se miran, y se acercan más de lo normal. Misato no es en absoluto tan cercana conmigo, solo lo es con Shinji, y eso no me gusta nada. Me enfada. Sobre todo por él, que parece estar atento a ella… a ella en lugar de a la mejor, que soy yo, Asuka langley soryu… Misato resopla y niega mirando al techo antes de alejarse de Shinji rumbo al baño, mientras shinji suspira y me mira con condescendencia. Un momento, ¿me está mirando como si fuese una niña pequeña el muy…?

-Asuka, creí que ibas a tardar más en recibir esta charla… mira, cuando un papá y una mamá se quieren...- golpeo la mesa con fuerza mientras me levanto. No es solo lo de Misato, Shinji está también haciendo algo que me cabrea como nada…

-¡No me trates como a una puñetera niña pequeña!- le grito. Se lo he gritado a demasiada gente ya: a Kaji, a mis otros tutores, a Misato… y ahora al baka de Shinji. Me pone enferma que no se vea que ya soy una adulta de pleno derecho. Voy a gritárselo a la cara, pero la sonrisa de Shinji me pone los pelos de punta. Es… sádica, escalofriante…

-¿Te jode que me folle a otra? Cualquiera lo diría, viendo cómo me tratas a menudo...- me suelta de golpe, sin borrar ese gesto tan perturbador, y yo me quedo en blanco. Co… ¿Cómo?- Te lo recuerdo, solo me quieres para el sexo... ahora resulta que yo no te quiero ni para eso y que me he buscado una nueva amiga, una mucho más amable y experta… no debería de haber problema con eso, ¿no?- me pregunta, y yo tiemblo de ira. Quiero golpearle, quiero gritarle, ¡acaba de confirmarme que ha estado con ella!

-Anda y no me… ¿tú? ¿Y Misato? ¡Si te saca quince años, maldito pervertido!- le chillo, apretando los puños. Y Shinji sigue con esa sonrisa soberbia, sin atemorizarse ni un pelo… estamos hablando de Shinji joder, le asusta hasta la televisión si tiene el volumen demasiado alto, esto es raro…

-Ya... pero el amor todo lo mueve, ¿no?- su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, y se acerca a mi rodeando la mesa. Y yo, no sé si por esa sonrisa o por la forma que tiene de mirarme, doy un paso atrás. Me choco contra la pared del cuarto, y Shinji no para de acercarse hasta quedarse a la altura de mi oído, para luego hablarme susurrando.- Ya sé porque estás enfadada... tú detrás de Kaji sin comerte una mierda, y yo con misato a la primera y sin esfuerzo... debe de joder que otra vez te supere sin querer...- ¡Ya está bien! Por acto reflejo le lanzó un tortazo con todas mis fuerzas, apretando los dientes y conteniendo mis ganas de llorar; pero, para mi sorpresa, Shinji atrapa mi mano al vuelo. Es fuerte… muy fuerte. Y comienza a apretar mientras yo dibujo un gesto de dolor… me está haciendo daño…- **¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación golpear a la gente, Asuka?**\- me pregunta. Pero esa no es su voz. Es grave, disonante, como muchas juntas a la vez, y suena por todo el cuarto… suena… suena en mi cabeza. Lo estoy oyendo en mi interior, y eso me parece repugnante, aterrador. Recuerdo el último momento de mi sueño, y abro los ojos con sorpresa.

-Tú... tú no eres Shinji...- me suelta sin borrar esa sonrisa burlesca y consigo poner algo de distancia por medio mientras ordeno mis ideas.- TÚ ERES EL ÁNGEL.

-**Al fin te das cuenta... sobreestimas tu inteligencia por cierto...**\- se burla, y oigo su voz como si me susurrase a mi espalda, a pesar de que esta frente a mi. Odio esa sensación, siento un hormigueo en zonas concretas de mi cerebro, como si metiese sus asquerosos dedos en mi materia gris y hurgase buscando información para usar contra mi, como si jugase conmigo… me tiro de los pelos mientras miro al suelo, no quiero seguir sintiendo ese hormigueo, me está haciendo enloquecer, desear arrancarme la cabeza para sacarlo de ahí.

-SAL DE MI PUÑETERA CABEZA.- le grito intentando expulsarle, imaginándome otra vez en mi EVA, lejos de él, pero el ángel se ríe con crueldad.

-**Como si fuese tan fácil...**\- "Shinji" se acerca a mi con esa sonrisa antinatural, y yo tiemblo mientras retrocedo.- **Aunque, volviendo al tema... debe de ser jodido ver cómo Shinji tiene lo que tú quieres sin esforzarse... casi te alcanza en sincronización sin entrenar ni un año, para empezar... tú con tus años y años de entrenamiento para que se ponga a diez puntos de ti en su primer día… cuando lleve cinco años en el EVA te va a dejar muy atrás…**\- comenta, y yo me tapo los oídos para no escucharle… todo esto lo sabe porque esta hurgando en mi cerebro, en mis recuerdos, está usando mis propios miedos para hacerme daño, pero no puedo frenarlo…- **Y luego está cómo pilota… ha matado a más de mis hermanos que tú, ¿cómo va esa patética competición que llevas en la cabeza? Ah si... 3-2 vas perdiendo. Ya de por sí es un insulto cuando tú vives supuestamente para esto y Shinji en cambio lo hace obligado, pero encima tus dos bajas son debatibles... una con la ayuda de Shinji para subirte la sincronización y poder así combatir bajo el agua, y la otra era solo un recién nacido… y además fuiste salvada por Shinji, si no fuese por él tu historia habría acabado allí... En cambio él... te admito que la muñequita le hizo de escudo en el tercero, pero a los dos primeros los mató completamente solo...**

-ESO… ESO NO ES CIERTO- le chillo, llorando. Una de mis mayores inseguridades es esa, que yo con mi entrenamiento, dándolo todo, entregándome al cien por cien, estoy realmente por detrás de Shinji, que no se ha esforzado nada. Esfuerzo contra talento puro, y voy perdiendo. Lo siento volver a hurgar en mi cabeza, y grito al suelo con desesperación mientras el ángel se vuelve a reír.

-**¿Intentas mentirme Asuka? No lo hagas, estoy dentro de tu cabeza…**\- Tiemblo de horror. Es cierto, lo noto, como si centenares de hormigas hubiesen instalado su hormiguero en mi cerebro, royendo mis recuerdos, entrando y saliendo. No quiero que esté allí, quiero que salga, quiero que salga, quiero que salga…- **Tú misma me estás dando las claves para seguir esta conversación. De cara al público te mueves con la cabeza alta, orgullosa, repites una y otra vez lo perfecta que eres… y lo haces realmente para convencerte a ti misma de ello. Porque sabes que no es verdad. ¿Cuántas veces, cuando Shinji y Misato salen de casa y te dejan sola, te has dedicado a ver los vídeos de las batallas de Shinji? En la oscuridad, una y otra vez, temiendo que se abra la puerta de tu cuarto y te descubran, como si fueses una adicta recayendo en su adicción… cómo miras sus movimientos intentando imitarlo, descubrir porque es tan bueno, porque es... mejor que tú...**

-¡Aaarggghh!- rujo, intentando golpear al ángel. Me ha enfurecido, me ha hecho daño de verdad con eso último, sacando a la luz esos momentos en los que me doy asco a mí misma, viendo esos vídeos mientras rechino mis dientes y me abrazo a mi almohada, y me pregunto una y otra vez eso… ¿por qué baka Shinji es tan bueno y yo tan mala? Pero el ángel no se mueve, básicamente porque no puedo completar el golpe. Me retuerzo antes de golpear al sentir ese horrible hormigueo más adentro de mi cerebro, más profundo… me tiro de los pelos con violencia en el suelo, intentando llegar hasta ahí y sacarlo de mi mente, pero solo logro hacerme más daño.

-**Bufff.. cuanto más me adentro en ti, más divertido se pone esto… hay que admitir que, dentro de esta especie patética que sois los lillim, tú te llevas la palma…**\- comenta con un tono jocoso, y yo sollozo en el suelo… me está torturando, haciendo daño, y cada vez más… es como si me estuviese violando…- **Si he tomado esta apariencia es porque es la que más aparece en tus recuerdos, Asuka… y no es para menos, como mínimo le admiras por encima de a cualquier otro… le admiras y le envidias. Incluso en esto de enamorar a mayores te gana, tú misma ves su relación con misato como demasiado... cercana. Por eso te la he puesto aquí. El chico que quieres tener a tus pies presta más atención a una treinteañera que a ti, aunque es lógico: mejor cuerpo que tú, mucho más inteligente e infinitamente menos patética. Y ella ha visto lo mismo que tú con respecto a Shinji, que es un chico entre un millón… Debe de joderte que él lo tenga tan fácil para cambiarte por alguien mejor y tú, en cambio, no consigas nada con Kaji aún restregándole tus pechos por la cara como en ese portaaviones.**

\- CÁLLATE- le grito mientras me arranco un par de mechones de cabello. Ha vuelto a mi cabeza ese recuerdo, y él lo ha usado contra mi. Me sentí como una puñetera mierda aquel día, me ofrecí a Kaji, le mostré mis pechos, ¡estaba dispuesta a perder mi virginidad con él ahí mismo, en ese sucio suelo! Y mi tutor me rechazó tras poner una mueca de asco. Tan… ¿tan repugnante soy? ¿Es que acaso me conoce tan bien que vio lo que yo veo cada vez que me miro al espejo? Esa noche no dormí, lloré, lloré una y otra vez, mientras mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas y me hacía verla… a ella, a la mujer del cuello torcido… Mi cerebro vuelve a sentir ese hormigueo, y yo abro los ojos con horror.- No… onegai…- ruego en japonés y no en alemán porque hablaba en ese idioma con ella… pero el ángel me ha calado, vista su reacción…

-**Vaya… esto sí que es interesante…**\- murmura con tal sadismo Shinji que me estremezco por completo. No… ella no… no la uses a ella… El ángel se regodea antes de seguir.- **No entiendo tu enfado, Asuka, solo he cumplido con tus deseos en esta visión: el kinder con su cuidadora del kindergarden y dejándote esperando a Kaji, el príncipe azul... deberías de estar feliz.**\- me quedo congelada, intentando poner mi mente en blanco, dejarle que me haga lo que desee mientras no la use a ella… a ella no, onegai… Shinji sonríe de forma antinatural, estirando tanto sus dientes y labios que ya no tiene mejillas… me recuerda a algo, parece una… abro los ojos con terror y alejo mi rostro del de él.- **Ya sé lo que te pasa… prefieres a Shinji así...**\- murmura, y todo se vuelve negro de golpe. Me quedo quieta aún con todo, casi sin respirar a pesar de mis lágrimas y sollozos. Quizás… quizás haya terminado todo, quizás se haya apiadado de mi, quizás… de pronto, algo cae sobre mi, y se queda colgando en el aire… y yo tiemblo de horror mientras miro como una única luz ilumina ese lugar…

-AAAHHHHHHHH- grito con terror, temblando del miedo. Frente a mi, Shinji se balancea con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, colgando de una cuerda. Me levanto por instinto, olvidándome de todo lo demás, intentando levantarle para aflojar el ahorcamiento. Y la voz del ángel me hace quedarme helada… viene de…

-**Tú realmente me quieres así, Asuka…**\- abro los ojos con horror al mirar hacia Shinji de nuevo. Aún con su cuello grotescamente torcido, me está mirando. Pero no son sus ojos… son dos ojos negros, como de cristal… los ojos de una muñeca. De ESA muñeca. Y sigue con esa sonrisa macabra que ocupa toda su cara… me alejo, trastabillando… en su balanceo, parece como si cada vez se acercase más…

-N… ¡no! ¡NO!- me aterroriza tanto lo que estoy viendo que ese hormigueo en mi cabeza ya apenas me preocupa. El ángel ni se inmuta por mi respuesta, sigue igual… balanceándose, cada vez más cerca a pesar de que yo me alejo…

-**No lo niegues, ¿por qué si no me tratas como tu madre te trataba a ti tras el accidente del EVA? Negándote cada ápice de cariño, insultándote, usándote como a un objeto, sustituyéndote por un ser inanimado… Has salido a tu madre, y ambas preferís a vuestros seres queridos colgando de una cuerda…**\- el sonido del cuello de Shinji triscando grotescamente me da arcadas, me caigo al suelo incluso de la impresión.

-A… aléjate de mi…- murmuró desde el suelo, arrastrándome, con mi cuerpo temblando tanto que parecen espasmos. Recuerdo esa muñeca colgada junto a mi madre... esa muñeca, que mi madre creia que era su hija... si hubiese conservando un mínimo ápice de cordura y recordado quién era su auténtica hija, yo estaría... Y Shinji sigue balanceándose… cada vez más cerca…- Yo… yo no quiero que…

-**¿Que no?**\- la cabeza ha cambiado de lado con un sonido espeluznante, uno que me hace quedarme quieta del horror.- **Estoy en tu cabeza, Asuka… y te dejaré algo claro: le odias. Le odias con toda tu alma, porque te ha mostrado una realidad incómoda… quién eres realmente. Solo una niña patética con miedo a la oscuridad. Llegaste a Tokio 3 pensando que todos acabarían a tus pies, incluido ese niño tan talentoso... y has visto la realidad. Solo eres una niñita asustada, tan inútil que incluso alguien con la poca autoestima de Shinji no se esfuerza por ti.**

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo… yo soy la mejor, soy la…- sollozo, haciéndome un ovillo, y pego un brinco de terror al sentir los fríos pies de Shinji rozar mi hombro. Está cerca, demasiado cerca…

-**A mi no puedes engañarme, Asuka… Le hablaste de ese muro de Jericó, esperando que pillase la indirecta y entrase a tu habitación a consentirte, y te pasaste dos horas casi sin pestañear esperando a que entrase en tu cuarto… cómo te odiaste a ti misma en esos momentos, rogando por un príncipe azul…**\- se burla, se ríe desde su cuerda, y yo aprieto los dientes y me tomo el pelo entre lágrimas. Tiene razón… estuve dos horas esperándole, dos horas…- **y luego tuviste tan poco amor propio que fuiste arrastrándote hasta su cama, temiendo que tu madre volviese a perseguirte en sueños, a hacerte la vida imposible como cada noche desde que se suicidó para no aguantarte…**\- sollozo tan alto que incluso me tapo la boca. Es cierto… esa noche estaba aterrada. Aterrada con la posibilidad de volver a soñar con ella, con la mujer del cuello torcido, con mi madre… mirándome desde su soga con esos ojos negros carentes de piedad, esa expresión severa…- **Si Asuka… esos ojos sin vida de tu madre lo ven todo… ven a través de la mentira que muestras al mundo, como hace Shinji al parecer…**

-Sh… Shinji…- lloro, recordándole a él. Y el ángel ya está sobre mi, puedo sentir el aire que levanta al mecerse en su cuerda.

-**Si, Shinji… Esperabas que Shinji te abrazase, que te besase... pero nada de eso. Siempre has tenido que moverte tú y sabes por qué… Porque no vales nada. Y Shinji también lo sabe… sabe que solo tiene que esperar y tú cederás. Asuka langley soryu, la mejor en mentir... si Shinji viese que por dentro eres aún más patética que él... él al menos se merece que le quieran. Tú ni eso.**\- grito entre mi llanto, notando como esa cosa me envuelve, como esta ya completamente dentro de mi cerebro, como ya no tiene barreras… estoy rota, soy incapaz de defenderme…- **Cuando acabe contigo, no quedará nada de esa niña patética… en el fondo, te estoy ayudando, deberías de haber seguido el ejemplo de tu madre hace tiempo…-** comenta con crueldad. Me imagino ahorcada, y una parte de mi lo acepta... incluso lo desea. Al menos saldría de aquí. Me estremezco de nuevo ante esa idea... y a mi mente solo viene una opción para combatirla, una única opción. Recuerdo ese momento en el volcán, cuando se rompieron los cables y creí que iba a morir… y una imagen viene a mi mente…

-Shinji… por favor… sálvame…- ruego, rezando para que alguien me oiga. Para que ÉL me oiga y me saque de allí.

De pronto, ya no noto ese hormigueo. No noto la brisa que genera el cuerpo de Shinji al balancearse en la soga, no siento ese frío, esa desesperación. Ni tan siquiera está oscuro. Estoy en un lugar iluminado, aunque esa luz no es blanca. Es roja. Veo numerosos mensajes de "error en la sincronización" entre esas luces. Comienzo a situarme. Me duelen los ojos, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo sin parpadear. Mis manos están sujetando algo, y mis ojos me indican lo que es… son los mandos de mi EVA. Mi pelo flota en el aire, fruto del LCL, y mi cuerpo se encuentra vestido dentro de su plug suit. Estoy... Estoy en mi EVA. He vuelto aquí. Estoy en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de ser envuelta por esa luz del sol tan extraña… la luz del ángel. Un momento, ¿Dónde está? Vuelvo a sentir miedo ¿Y si es un truco? No podría soportarlo, no podría… logro centrarme lo justo para caer en la cuenta de lo evidente: no tiene sentido que sea otro truco. Ya me tenía vencida, hubiese aceptado ahorcarme con tal de acabar con todo… y ahora no lo percibo a él, ni a ese infernal hormigueo… ¿Qué ha…?

Me doy cuenta de algo más… estoy en el suelo, y a la sombra. Algo se ha interpuesto entre la luz del ángel y mi EVA. Algo grande, tanto como yo, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Oigo a Misato gritar como una loca por el intercomunicador, y no grita mi nombre. Grita el de Shinji. Abro los ojos con horror, y caigo en la cuenta de qué tapa la luz ahora… es el EVA 01. El EVA de Shinji. Lo último que oí antes de caer en esa pesadilla fue su grito avisándome de que no me acercase a la luz… y mi mente llega a la conclusión más lógica. Oyó mis gritos de horror y se movió para salvarme… y, como ese ángel nos está atacando desde la estratosfera y no puede atacarlo, solo pudo hacer una cosa: interponerse él y recibir el ataque en mi lugar. Tiemblo de horror… ahora él está con el angel, él está atrapado ahí… y me aterra pensar lo que le estará haciendo, sobre todo tras cómo le he tratado esa misma mañana…

-¡SHINJI!- grito con horror, intentando moverme para apartarle de esa luz. Pero mi EVA no se mueve… mi sincronización está en cero tras el ataque del ángel, soy incapaz de concentrarme ahora. Mi cabeza me duele, y no soy capaz de pensar con claridad…

-Shinji, por el amor de dios, ¡aguanta! ¡Rei está de camino!- dice Misato por el comunicador, y yo me centro en Shinji. No hace ningún ruido, en su cámara de a bordo está quieto, con la mirada perdida en la luz, sin moverse… Kami santo, debe de estar torturándole, debe de…

-AAAAARGGHHHHHHH…- grita de pronto Shinji, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo lo mismo su EVA. Antes de que le digamos nada, dirige sus ojos de nuevo a la luz… es como si no estuviese aquí, como si lo gritase en la pesadilla, pero no está mirando con terror lo que sea que está viendo… mira con rabia, con furia…- Maldito hijo de puta, ¡TE VAS A ATRAGANTAR CONMIGO!- insulta al ángel. Si. Lo insulta. Y la luz por un momento parpadea, antes de seguir con Shinji. Lo está… lo está combatiendo…

-¡Shinji! ¿Cuál es tu estado?- pregunta Misato con clara preocupación, y Shinji aprieta los dientes, aún con la mirada todavía perdida.

-He tenido días mejores…- murmura. Está consciente, ha conseguido mantenerse consciente, y dice que no va mal… Pero no nos engaña a nadie, su rostro refleja dolor, incluso sangra ligeramente por la nariz. Y la voz de ritsuko no nos tranquiliza más…

-Shinji, tu cerebro está a mil por hora, ¡apártate de la luz o sufrirás un derrame cerebral!- grita la doctora, y Maya añade algo más.

-Sincronización al noventa por ciento…- declara. Cuanto más dolor sufre, más sé sincroniza, a diferencia de mi. Una de las fortalezas de shinji es que el dolor lo endurece. Aunque eso es algo muy malo aquí… a más sincronización, más dolor…

-Si… si lo hago… mirará a Rei en cuanto aparezca con la lanza…- consigue decir entre gestos de dolor, para luego volver a enfurecerse.- ¡PUEDO CONTIGO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- espeta al angel. Al fondo, aparece Rei con una gigantesca lanza, preparándose para arrojarla como si fuese una jabalina. Debe de ser peligrosa para el ángel, puesto que por un momento ha intentado moverse desde dónde está Shinji hacia ella para evitarlo… pero Shinji ha vuelto a gritar, más furioso aún.- ¿ya te vas? ¡TUS HERMANOS ME DIERON MUCHA MÁS PELEA ANTES DE MORIR!- le grita con rabia, y parece hacer efecto en el ángel. La luz se sigue centrando en Shinji… pero ahora lo hace con muchísima más intensidad…

-¡SHINJI, NO LO HAGAS!- grita Misato, mientras todas las alarmas del geofront saltan. Y oigo algo que me pone los pelos de punta.

-AAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH- se lamenta Shinji en voz alta. Puedo ver por su pantalla como sangra por sus oídos y por su nariz con abundancia, como aprieta los dientes hasta casi romperlos… incluso comienza a llorar sangre…

-¡Sincronización al noventa y nueve por ciento!- chilla maya, y Shinji sonríe aún con todo antes de que Rei lance su ataque.

-NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO, ARAEL...- le insulta por última vez, antes de que la lanza de Rei salga propulsada del brazo del EVA 00 y atraviese el cielo rumbo a su enemigo. Puedo ver cómo una gigantesca explosión ilumina el cielo, una explosión que va seguida de la súbita desaparición de la luz del angel. Está muerto. Le hemos matado. Pero no tengo tiempo para celebraciones: puedo oír a Misato llamar desesperada a Shinji por el comunicador, y ordenar la reanimación por medio de su traje. Y su eva está desconectado… no se mueve…

* * *

**Y fin por hoy, que queda perfecto cortar aqui. Un par de cosas para comentar.**

** Para empezar, como veis, no guardo el orden de angeles del canon. Ni anno lo ha hecho en las ultimas peliculas, no voy a hacerlo yo xD Lo mismo con pjs no canónicos en realidad, como uno que aparecerá dentro de dos capítulos y que habeis visto en otros fics y videojuegos: le daré mi enfoque, uno que aporte a la historia. Lo puramente canonico seguirá igual, eso si ;)**

** Hablando de Asuka, no seais duros con ella: su pj esta en medio de una evolución y no se da cuenta de algunas cosas EVIDENTES para nosotros, aunque si que tiene algo de razón con lo de que shinji no la haga caso y eso la hunda la moral. Vamos, seamos sinceros, Shinji podria hacer mas por ella en la serie, ella siempre lleva la iniciativa, y os recuerdo que Asuka esta muy frágil por dentro, necesita que otra persona de vez en cuando la proteja. Necesita un shinji menos miedoso.**

** Sobre el ataque de Arael... espero quejas por ser demasiado cruel, ese es su objetivo. Es el angel DEL ATAQUE MENTAL, no del amor ni de las buenas palabras, su ataque es una violacion en toda regla, y por tanto debe de ser incluso incomodo de leer. En el canon le da TAL VIAJE a Asuka que la acaba dejando en coma inducido por sus deseos suicidas, para que veais que he sido fiel al canon (aqui no puedo superponeros imagenes con musica de beethoven y gritos de horror de asuka, debo de ser creativo xD). Por suerte para ella, esta vez estaba Shinji para interponerse... la pregunta es, ¿que le ha pasado a el? porque esta claro que Arael ha salido escaldado... En fin, se verá mas adelahre, un saludo y nos leemos!**


	3. (No) tenía otra opción

Capítulo 2: (No) tenía otra opción.

**Buenas! Como estais todos? sé que son momentos difíciles, seguramente para todos, por el confinamiento, asi que es el doble de importante publicar historias como esta para entretener. Recordad que al CoVid solo se le vence con distanciamiento social y lavándose las manos cada poco, asi que os animo a quedaros en casa leyendo y escribiendo. Y, pasado este momento de responsabilidad colectiva, pasemos al capitulo... ¿que le habra pasado a shinji? ¿como estara asuka? Leed y descubrirlo...**

**Shinasu ewige liebe: **Hola! Un placer volver a contestarte un review en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Mañana tendrás el mio en tu capitulo, que tengo que ir por partes para publicar y leer...

Me encanta que te guste esta historia, quiero enfocarla de una forma nueva, pero conservando la esencia de shinji y asuka, que me parecen pjs perfectamente hechos (a diferencia de naruto, que todos tienen mas o menos fallos, en evangelion la pareja protagonista no tiene fallos de trasfondo, son una maravilla). Si, el shinmisato no pasara de ahi, tranquilo... se puede decir que cada uno ve en el otro a una persona concreta, de ahi que se entiendan tan bien. Lo de usar a Shinji como si fuese kyoko sigue esta logica: las dos personas mas importantes de asuka son su madre y su baka shinji. Se puede ver en el canon, las imagenes que aparecen cuando arael ataca a asuka son, o kyoko ahorcada, o shinji ignorándola. Solo use eso y lo combine. Queria precisamente ese efecto, un ataque sin piedad de Arael.

Sobre lo del siguiente parrafo: Tu piensa en Shinji como lo que es, un niño. Es la razon por la que es tan buen pj: no busca ser nada mas. Naruto busca ser un santo sin seguir una lógica, Sasuke molar sin carisma, Akame de akame ga kill ser sensible sin serlo... En cambio, pjs como Shinji, o Gutts de berserk, son lo que son y no buscan ser mas. Por eso son tan buenos. Y cualquier niño seria cobarde en ese momento tio... yo lo vi comprensible lo de The end, aunque me dejase de uñas y cabreado xD Al igual que Asuka tiene sus mil defectos eh. Por eso adoro evangelion, y soy Asushin.

Bueno, esoero que te guste lo de hoy, nos leemos!

**Calborghete: **Saludos! Muchas gracias. Lo de separar los diálogos de los pensamientos... no puedo. Es el estilo de escritura de esta historia: imagínate que, en lugar de escribir yo la historia, la escriben Shinji, Asuka o misato. Todo lo que no sea diálogo es uno de ellos explicándote lo que ocurre. Espero que así sea más fácil leer, y espero que te guste!

**The4vix**: Buenas! gracias por leer lo primero, y por esa nominación al grammy xD Sobre Asuka... a ver, no creo que haya hecho ooc (out of character) con ella, me parece que es una interpretación valida de como actúa en el canon. Es una chica guapa y lista, pero muy joven, obsesionada con ser mayor para que la tomen en serio, y con traumas GRAVES a sus espaldas que salen a relucir una y otra vez en la serie. Fijate en como acabo en el canon, en coma inducido por intento de suicido...

Sobre lo que siente por Shinji, es muy complejo. Le ama y le odia (no son contrapuestos, lo contrario a ambos es la indiferencia, y shinji no es indiferente para asuka), y lo segundo es porque no cumple con sus expectativas. Asuka esperaba encontrar al hombre perfecto en shinji, tras estar kaji hablando maravillas de el durante semanas. Que si acabo con dos Angeles, que si es muy hábil... ella se creo una imagen distinta de el, de ahi su gesto de decepcion al verlo por primera vez. En parte le odia por eso, en otra parte porque Shinji no hace todo lo que debe por ella. Básicamente, porque shinji tiene demasiado miedo como para moverse. Ella quiere a un shinji valiente, decidido, un rival a su altura. Pero es shinji, es diferente. Y por eso también le ama. Ya te he dicho que es complejo. Te recomiendo ver el Youtube "esta asuka enamorada de shinji?" de AngelSaFollas. Lo explica todo con imagenes, y muy bien.

A ver, secuelas tendran, y ambos, pero Asuka no acabara tan mal como en el canon. Basicamente porque esta vez Shinji SI que la ha defendido, y ha evitado que ese angel la rompa por completo. En el caso de Asuka lo veras hoy, en cuanto a Shinji... de eso va este fic XD Un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy!

**Uzumaki albert:** hola! me alegra que te enganche esta obra, sobre todo si no has visto evangelion. Y si, lo has calcado: una es demasiado orgullosa para ocultar el miedo a abrirse, y el otro demasiado miedoso directamente. El dilema del erizo: necesitan contacto de otros erizos, pero se hacen daño con sus púas al acercarse... la obra canónica gira continuamente alrededor de eso.

Pues deja de esperar, aqui tienes la continuacion! Un saludo!

**Guest**: hello! as you wish! enjoy it!

**Leonel sosa:** Buenas! me alegra que te haya enganchado, yo simplemente intento hacer una historia coherente, en este caso sobre el miedo. Aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo!

**El pichuler:** saludos! Wow, muchas gracias! me alegra muchísimo que pienses asi, he mejorado bastante desde mi primera historia, sobre todo en este estilo de narracion en primera persona. Todo es ponerse, amigo xD Aunque eso de superar el canon de evangelion... evangelion me parece el anime mas coherente que he visto en mi vida.

Si, lo de los oneshots era un calentamiento antes de empezar. Uno para escribir por shinji, otro por asuka, y otro por un tercero (que aqui sera misato y no penpen xD). Y tengo en mente uno mas grande aun, justo despues de donde se ha quedado evangelion hoy dia. Es ambicioso, pero todavía esta en pañales... Mientras, me leere ese manga, muchas gracias por el consejo!

Y aqui lo tienes! lamentablemente, yo trabajo desde casa, aun con cuarentena no me libro y no puedo dedicarme en exclusiva a esto... pero intentaré ser rapido, todo sea por salvaros del CoVid. Yo apenas piso la calle, solo para rapiñar comida y quejarme de mi presidente, asi que estate tranquilo por mi y cuídate tu xD un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural/comunicador hablando

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No, no soy Anno, no soy el autor de esta maravilla de anime. Si, ya sé, ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Si sois idénticos! Pues, según mis padres, no soy adoptado, solo subnormal, así que toda la obra que veréis aquí está basada en la obra de Evangelion, yo solo aporto la presente historia y los lemmon. ¡Un saludo y disfrutar!

* * *

Baka Shinji. Baka y estúpido Shinji… siempre haciéndose el héroe, siempre haciendo cosas de baka… ¿no podrías haberte quedado quieto? No… no me miréis así. Si, lo sé, se movió por salvarme, si no fuese por mí, estaría bien… Agghhhh, bastante culpable me siento ya, ¿vale? A ver si os creéis que estoy durmiendo en una silla de esta habitación de hospital por gusto, en lugar de en mi cómoda cama. Recapitulemos: un ángel atacó Tokio3 desde la estratosfera, y empezó por asaltarme a mi. No… no quiero recordar lo que hizo durante su ataque, dejémoslo en que la muñequita de Gendo mató al llamado "ángel de la contaminación mental" lanzándole un arma extraña que conservaba NERV en el geofront… podrían darnos más de esas si tienen por cierto, el campo AT del ángel no la soportó a pesar de la distancia, son muy efectivas para destruirlos… El caso es que ningún edificio sufrió daños, nadie murió, no se gastó munición más allá de esa lanza y todo se solventó en poco más de tres minutos de reloj, pero aún así, fue una victoria pírrica.

Dije… dije que no quiero rememorar el ataque de ese ángel… preferiría entrar otra vez en ese volcán con mi traje hinchado y sin apoyo antes que volver a enfrentarme a él. Le llaman el ángel de la contaminación mental porque esa es su forma de atacar: un ataque psicológico. Al parecer, interviene en tu sinapsis y te provoca alucinaciones, buscando controlarte y volverte loco… y lo hace de una forma cruel. Tuve que contar una y otra vez a los técnicos de NERV y a los psicólogos lo que vi. No… no pude callarme nada, insistieron una y otra vez en que debía de decirlo todo. Al parecer, temen que me provoque secuelas graves. Me dolió recordarlo… casi tanto como las miradas de lástima que me dirigieron cuando acabé de describir cómo usó la imagen de mi madre ahorcada para atacarme. Odio esas miradas, me hacen sentir pequeña, insignificante… me devuelven a esos días después de perder a mi mutter. Me hicieron unas cuantas pruebas y concluyeron que, físicamente, no tengo ningún daño. Se ofrecieron a asignarme un psicólogo, y Misato intentó convencerme de aceptarlo, pero me negué… no voy a pasar por el mal trago de contarlo nunca más. Bastante tengo con revivirlo en cuanto cierro los ojos.

Han… han pasado dos días desde entonces y yo… yo no puedo dormir. Me pasaba mucho de niña, justo después de que mi mutter… hiciese eso. Estuve un año durmiendo horrible por culpa de las pesadillas. Era cerrar los ojos y aparecer ella… la mujer del cuello torcido. No… no soy capaz de decir su nombre, ni tan siquiera soy capaz de relacionarla con mi mutter. Una de las razones por las que pude controlar estos ataques es por desligar a esa cosa de mi mutter, si no me habría vuelto loca ya… mi mutter me quería, y esa mujer que volvió tras el accidente con el EVA no era ella, era la mujer del cuello torcido. Y, aún después de suicidarse, no dejó de perseguirme. Aparecía en mitad de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto, ahí colgando, balanceándose. Ni tan siquiera necesitaba hablar, solo me miraba… me miraba con esos ojos muertos, y yo era incapaz de moverme de mi cama, de gritar, de despertarme… Algunos psicólogos lo llamaban "parálisis del sueño", otros "terrores nocturnos", otros pesadillas… yo solo sé que me aterraba tumbarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos… fueron mis peores años.

Creía que lo había logrado superar, o al menos contener. Ejercicios de meditación, medicación los peores días… durante bastante tiempo, pude enfrentarla y dormir decentemente. A veces hacía amago de aparecer, amago de volver a torturarme, pero en la mayoría de los casos era capaz de dormir algo… cinco o seis horas, lo suficiente para tirar hacia delante. Sus ataques siempre coincidían con periodos de estrés, cuando me siento insegura… quizás ahí empecé a proponerme ser la número 1. La mejor no se siente insegura nunca. Cuando llegué a Tokio, amagó de nuevo con atacar: una ciudad nueva, sin amigos, un piloto supuestamente mejor que yo… pero tenía a Shinji. Cuando duermo con él, estoy demasiado ocupada en fijarme en lo baka que es como para fijarme en la mujer del cuello torcido. Puede que esté mirándome en la habitación, pero yo no me doy cuenta. Pero ahora ha vuelto, más fuerte que antes tras recordármela ese ángel… y, lo peor de todo, no tengo a Shinji para que me libere de ella. Shinji lleva dos días en coma… el muy baka estuvo dos minutos y medio bajo esa luz. Dos minutos y medio… yo solo estuve medio minuto, y casi me suicido. Y él estuvo dos minutos y medio… por mi. Es… es un estúpido baka obsesionado con llamar la atención y hacerse el héroe… estúpido baka shinji…

No quiero ni pensar lo que le habrá hecho… ni quiero, ni puedo, su caso es extraño. Misato me mostró la grabación mía y la suya para comparar: la mía es medio minuto de mi gritando, llorando y llevándome las manos a la cabeza mientras tengo la mirada fija en la luz. La de Shinji, en cambio, es silencio con los ojos cerrados. Dos minutos de silencio… para de pronto abrir los ojos con rabia y pasarse medio minuto insultando al ángel como un berserker mientras este le hace todo el daño posible. Pude ver odio… odio en ambos. Y en Shinji es muy raro verlo. Los médicos le han hecho mil pruebas, y, fuera de los daños causados por el sobreesfuerzo mental, dicen que no va a tener secuelas físicas. Que se despertará… pero… pero lleva dos días dormido, y yo no sé qué pensar… ¿y si no lo hace? ¿Y si ese baka al final encontró a un enemigo capaz de hacerle daño? Es… es el invencible Shinji, la muerte de este angel es más mérito suyo que de la muñeca. Él lo contuvo, él lo venció en ese duelo mental… estúpido baka Shinji, ¿a quién querías impresionar haciéndote el héroe? ¿A ese cabrón que dice ser tu padre? ¿A Misato?... ¿a mi?

Tras ese primer día después del ataque del angel, y sufrir decenas de pruebas físicas y mentales, al fin pude irme a casa a dormir. Y, como os he dicho antes… no… no pude. La mujer del cuello torcido no esperó ni a que cerrase los ojos… apareció en una esquina de mi cuarto, mirándome con su silueta balanceándose en medio de mi habitación… con su bata de hospital, su pelo castaño rojizo, su piel pálida verduzca, sus labios púrpuras… y esos ojos de muñeca finos en mi. Esos ojos que me juzgan, que me atraviesan. Me llaman fraude, me llaman mentirosa, me llaman decepción… y me hacen sollozar y temblar. Y el pasar el día siguiente sola porque Misato se negó a separase de Shinji no me ayudó nada… ya no solo la veía de noche, también de día. Ese ángel me ha dejado jodida de verdad, lo sé… Solo encontré un respiro cuando me tumbé en la cama de Shinji. Él… él me salvó de esa visión, y ahora su olor parecía ahuyentarla. Al menos unos minutos, hasta que vuelvo a sentirme culpable y tengo un nuevo problema. Estúpido baka Shinji…

Fue… fue por eso por lo que vine a dormir aquí el segundo día. Si… si, por eso y porque Misato necesitaba alguien que la cubriese, tenía que trabajar en el geofront esa noche y no quería dejar al baka solo. Si, lo hice por eso, no porque quisiese verle, o porque le necesite para algo. Yo no necesito a nadie, y menos a ese baka. Es un estúpido baka que siempre quiere ser el héroe… Incluso ahora quiere serlo: no aparenta estar mal en esa camilla de hospital, hasta parece estar mejor que yo… no se revuelve, ni hace gesto alguno, solo duerme. ¿Acaso el ángel no encontró nada con lo que atacarle? No… eso es imposible. Cuando me sincronicé con él en el portaaviones pude sentir su miedo, sus traumas reprimidos, sus inseguridades… él era tan vulnerable a ese ataque como yo, lo sé bien. ¿Qué te ocurrió baka? Te… te despertarás pronto… ¿no? Quedan… quedan todavía muchos ángeles que destrozar juntos… tienes que permitirme remontar nuestra competición… Curiosamente, esta noche me he dormido pensando en eso, sentada a un lado de su camilla. Y la mujer del cuello torcido no ha venido a por mí. Punto para ti, baka Shinji…

-Ejem ejem…- oigo en la habitación, y me despierto sobresaltada. La luz del día me ciega, y frunzo el ceño con fuerza. Mein gott… ¿ya es de día? Si eran las once de la noche cuando apoyé mi torso en la camilla para descansar un poco… En la puerta del cuarto se encuentra Misato acompañada de la muñequita. Ella me mira con su clásico gesto neutro de muñequita mimada del jefe, pero Misato en cambio…- Si queréis os dejamos solos…- se burla, mirando mi mano derecha. Yo también miro con confusión… le estoy dando la mano al baka. Me sonrojo furiosamente y me aparto como un rayo.

-Ehhh esto… debo de haberlo hecho mientras dormía…- me excuso, pero veo que Misato va a seguir con su broma. Y cuando lo hace, noto la vena de mi frente hincharse.- Si vas a seguir, no te ayudo la próxima vez…- Misato frena la broma y pasa a mirarme con una ceja arqueada, para luego negar.

-Ya… ayudarme… tú a mi… Bueno Asuka, ¿te vas a quedar?- me pregunta, y yo siento esa sensación de siempre. La sensación de que Misato me tiene calada, la sensación de estar desnuda, vulnerable, de que voy a mostrar a todo el mundo que no soy perfecta… No… no quiero que me vean así. No quiero que piense que me quedo porque necesito asegurarme de que este baka está bien, no quiero… vuelvo a sentir ese agobio, y con ese agobio viene… ella… no quiero verla a ella, no…- Me vendría bien que lo hicieses, tengo que completar informes y cuatro manos son mejor que dos…- me solicita tras suspirar, y siento de golpe esa vulnerabilidad desaparecer, junto al miedo a que vuelva la mujer del cuello torcido. La miro unos segundos en silencio, lo justo para rehacerme.

-Joder Misato, ¿otra vez? Está bien… te ayudaré, pero podrías beber menos y trabajar m…- no completo la frase, la ceja de Misato me está mandando un mensaje… "cuidadito con seguir por ahí".- Vo… voy a por algo de comer antes…

Si, si voy a tener que estar haciendo el trabajo de Misato, necesitaré comer algo antes. ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable esta mujer? ¿Y cómo puede ser capitana aún así? Es una irresponsable. Al final siempre tenemos que sacarla Shinji y yo las castañas del fuego, parecemos sus tutores en lugar de sus pupilos. En fin, creo que no tendré más remedio que quedarme hoy aquí… y probablemente todo se alargue hasta la noche, que seguro que esta mujer no ha hecho nada… En serio, ¿tan difícil es ser competente como lo soy yo? Escribo todos mis informes puntualmente, incluso hago una copia en alemán para la sucursal de Berlin, y soy meticulosa hasta el extremo… ¿no podría Misato ser así? Seguro que ha estado babeando por mi Kaji kun desde el ataque del ángel y por eso no ha escrito nada, de ahí que necesite mi ayuda… Pillaré comida para el mediodía, y la cena de paso. Solo tengo que comprarla para Misato y para mí, la muñequita se ha traído su comida vegetariana de muñequita perfecta.

Ni tan siquiera ha dicho nada. Ha llegado con el uniforme de la escuela (en serio, ¿tiene más ropa? Siempre va vestida igual…) y solo ha ocupado MI silla y se ha dedicado a pelar una manzana en total silencio. La mitad se la come ella, la otra mitad la reserva por si el baka se despierta. Es ya su rutina cada vez que ese inconsciente acaba aquí más inconsciente aún… y me cabrea. Me cabrea mucho… siempre con esos detalles con él. Es el único chico con el que habla en la escuela, por ejemplo. Tiene cientos para elegir y elige a MI Shinji. Se excusa con que es su compañero piloto, pero conmigo no habla, no tiene estos detalles. ¡Si! Ya sé que es difícil hablar con la mejor, y que nunca he acabado hospitalizada, por lo que no ha podido pelarme ninguna manzana, ¡pero seguro que no lo haría si acabase yo en esa cama! Y ese baka siempre tan interesado en ella, mirándola de esa forma extraña… argghh, voy a darme prisa. Me cabrearía mucho que lo primero que viese al despertarse fuesen esos ojos rojos tan inquietantes. Corro un poco por los pasillos para llegar rápido y espero unos segundos en la puerta para normalizar mi respiración y que Misato no se dé cuenta de mis prisas. Y entonces, oigo algo nuevo…

-Hmmmmm…- ese lamento de sueño… ese lamento es masculino. Solo… ¡solo puede ser del baka! Me asomo por la puerta, fijando mis ojos directamente en él, y tengo que reprimir una sonrisa. ¡Es él! ¡Se está moviendo, despertándose! Al fin, dos putos días sin saber si…- Ma… ¿mamá?- pregunta tras entornar los ojos y mirar a la persona más cercana… ¿Cómo? Ha… ha dicho mamá, ¿no? ¿No me lo he imaginado, no? No… no me lo he imaginado joder, lo ha dicho. Solo hay que ver la reacción de Misato, que ha abierto los ojos con sorpresa… o de la muñequita, que le mira con asombro y la boca ligeramente abierta. En su caso es comprensible… se lo ha preguntado a ella. Y la ha acariciado la mano. Y se ha quedado mirándola en silencio. No sé si deseo ahora mismo más matarlo a él o a ella… agghh, porque temo que todo esto sea porque se ha quedado tonto, que si no… Gracias a dios, Shinji no tarda en centrarse y romper a reír. Un momento, ¿reír? ¿Está riendo?- Bufff, hahahaaaa… Veo que esta vez fue grave, por un momento me has recordado a alguien rei...- retira la mano y se frota la cara ligeramente para despejarse.- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Shinji kun…- responde la muñequita, apartando la mirada. Y Shinji no se ha dado cuenta, pero yo sí: HA SONREÍDO LIGERAMENTE. Y se ha sonrojado un poco. Y no ha apartado la mano. Debo de contar hasta diez, o se la corto a Shinji… y las manos también… El muy imbécil no se inmuta de nada, y no borra su ligera sonrisa. Encima tiene una sonrisa bonita el muy…

-Decidme que llevo durmiendo un año y ya habéis acabado con todos los ángeles…- bromea. BROMEA. Misato va a hablar, pero me adelanto...

-Llevas dos días aquí, baka…- revelo, entrando por la puerta con la comida. Si, mi entrada ha sido perfecta, Misato por ejemplo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ya aquí hasta que he hablado… pero Shinji no muestra sorpresa. Solo me mira con esos ojos azules y un gesto de alivio. Pierdo un segundo la concentración…- Tendría… tendría que ser yo la hija de Gendo, así me harían tanto caso como a ti…- Agghhh, ¿Cómo digo esto? Como si Gendo no fuese más una condena que una ventaja… Os juro que no quería… es que este baka me ha puesto nerviosa, y yo quería bromear… y… y he dicho lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza. Joder, estaba animado, parecía estar bien, y yo le deprimo de nuevo sacando al imbécil de su padre en el tema de conversación… Sin embargo, Shinji no parece inmutarse, a diferencia de cómo suele actuar cuando alguien nombra a Gendo… incluso bromea de nuevo.

-Te lo regalo si quieres, y no admito devoluciones. Procura no darle de comer a partir de medianoche ni bañarlo en agua...- declara, quitándole tensión al ambiente con esa broma de Gremlins. Misato se ríe ligeramente, Rei no pero porque no debe de haber entendido la broma… lo social no es su fuerte, por eso es una muñequita. Yo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme también. Básicamente, porque quiero asegurarme antes de algo… de que esté bien de verdad.- Estoy bien Asuka, no te preocupes… ¿tú cómo estás?- sacudo mi cabeza un segundo, sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía lo que iba a preguntar? Y a… a… ¿a qué viene esta pregunta? Y delante de todos… de la muñequita… y de Misato, que está sonriendo ligeramente… Me está poniendo nerviosa.

-Yo estoy perfecta baka, yo no he acabado dos días en cama por ser un baka, como otros…- me defiendo, y por un segundo Shinji abandona su gesto distendido y me mira con preocupación. Voy a intentar desviar la atención, pero otra persona viene a mi rescate.

-Capitana katsuragi…- un militar de nerv, con su uniforme reglamentario, entra en el cuarto. Misato lo mira inquisitivamente, aunque yo agradezco que ahora él sea el foco de atención.- El comandante Ikari solicita la presencia de los pilotos… de todos los pilotos…- vale, ya no agradezco esta interrupción, ¿qué clase de orden de mierda es esta?

-¿Sabe Gendo que su hijo acaba de despertarse no hace más de un minuto de un coma?- inquiere la pelimorada, y yo asiento. Hasta Rei muestra duda. Ese desgraciado debió de dejar la orden dada: en cuanto Shinji despierte, que venga a mi despacho. Porque venir él a interesarse por el estado de su propio hijo no es una opción. Hay que ser hijo de…

-Son… son órdenes, capitana katsuragi…- se excusa el hombre, y Misato va a redoblar el ataque, pero Shinji interviene antes comenzando a quitarse los electrodos y a levantarse. Le vamos a decir que se esté quieto, pero tiene algo que decir.

-Llevo dos días tumbado… me vendrá bien estirar las piernas y mejor quitarse esto de encima cuanto antes.- se dirige hacia el armario del lugar vestido con su bata de hospital, pero se frena a mitad.- Esto… ¿alguien me ha traído ropa?- pregunta, rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza, y yo resoplo con fuerza.

Si, claro que te trajimos ropa… veo que sigue siendo un baka, solo que se ha despertado con muchas ganas de hablar, visto lo visto… Tengo que sacar a Rei cuando se va a cambiar, ¡el muy baka no se ha dado cuenta de que seguimos en la habitación! Puedo entender que no le dé tanta vergüenza con Misato… y por supuesto conmigo, que puedo deciros hasta dónde tiene lunares… pero ¿delante de la muñequita? Ni de coña. Una vez vestido, salimos del hospital y no tardamos ni treinta minutos en estar ante Gendo en su despacho, los tres en formación. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto al padre de alguien y os habéis dicho "¿cómo pueden ser familia?"? Eso es lo que me pasa cada vez que veo juntos a los dos ikari. A mi baka y al subnormal profundo de mi jefe. Son como el agua y el aceite. Nos observa sentado en su sillón, con esa ridícula pose de manos, esos lentes ocultando una mirada inquisitiva… no le soporto. Menos mal que Shinji no salió a su padre… Por supuesto, Rei no recibe más que una leve felicitación por un trabajo bien hecho, ni más ni menos… por lo que veo, esta reunión es sobre todo para Shinji y para mí.

-Piloto ikari, su actuación con respecto al ángel denominado como Arael fue catastrófica e imprudente.- si… ha llamado a su hijo recién despertado del coma para abroncarle… Shinji está escuchando todo serio, sin hacer gesto alguno, como siempre que nos abronca Gendo. Yo intervendría, pero sé que debo de reservarme para cuando venga a por mi, y que da igual que intente defender al baka, Shinji nunca se enfrentará a Gendo…- las órdenes durante el combate fueron claras: ya que el ángel se estaba centrando en otro Eva, debía de servir de refuerzo a la unidad 00 de la que la primera piloto usaba la lanza de longinus. Servirle de escudo si hubiese sido necesario. Pero no lo hizo, desobedeció y se interpuso en el ataque de Arael. Con la unidad 02 inutilizada, el enemigo solo tendría que haberle ignorado a usted para atacar a la primera piloto, y todo habría estado perdido…- Gendo endurece un poco el rostro. Creo que es el único gesto que le he visto hacer en mi vida… y sé perfectamente porqué lo ha puesto…- Puso en riesgo a la unidad 00 y, lo más importante, a la unidad 01…

-Señor…- interrumpe Misato. Como yo, se ha dado cuenta de algo peculiar: todo lo que tenga que ver con la unidad Eva de Shinji interesa a Gendo ikari. Parece obsesionado con esa unidad concreta, lo cual no tiene sentido… objetivamente, la mía es mejor, no lo digo por orgullo, es que la mía es más moderna…- El tercer piloto logró contener al ángel en solitario, salvando no sólo la misión, si no también a su compañera piloto. Los pilotos también son activos esenciales…- una mirada gélida de esos ojos bastan para que Misato se calle.

-Los pilotos son activos esenciales… si demuestran un mínimo de nivel, capitana katsuragi…- vale, ahora viene a por mi…- Visto el estilo de ataque del enemigo, la unidad 02 era sacrificarle, atendiendo a su nulo desempeño en esta misión. La piloto langley demostró una falta de concentración imperdonable cuando no reparó en el carácter antinatural del foco de luz que se aproximaba a ella, y, no contenta con ello, fue incapaz de mantener la calma ante el ataque enemigo. Tengo en mi poder un audio de treinta segundos donde no se oye a una profesional del combate… se oye a una niña asustada que no justifica ni uno de los millones de dólares que NERV ha invertido en su entrenamiento… estoy particularmente decepcionado con usted, segunda piloto…

Es difícil mantener la entereza en estas situaciones. Por mucho que me clave las uñas, por mucho que apriete los dientes, o intente abstraerme, esas palabras me hacen daño… muchísimo daño. Doy gracias de que Shinji no se parezca en nada a su padre, porque Gendo tiene una habilidad especial… una lengua afilada. Joder, ¿se cree que no sé lo que está diciendo? ¿Se cree que no estoy decepcionada conmigo misma? Perdí los nervios, lo sé, todos esperaban mucho más de mi… todos esperan mucho más de mi. Esa presión muchas veces me asfixia. Debo de ser la mejor, debo de superarlos a todos, debo de ser perfecta… y, cuanto no lo logro, estos comentarios me hacen muchísimo daño. Gendo es un puñetero hipócrita, que lo ve todo muy fácil desde su puñetero sillón… no ha experimentado un combate real, no ha sentido lo que es ser apuñalado, mordido, o a ese puto monstruo hurgando en tu cerebro… pero ahora tiene razón. Un fallo mío casi nos condena a todos.

Tiemblo ligeramente, siento sudor frío bajando por mi espalda. Me… me estoy sintiendo vulnerable, insegura. Y cuando me siento así, ella viene. La da igual dónde esté desde el ataque de arael: si soy débil, me ataca. Por la noche mientras intento dormir y me siento sola. Por la mañana, cuando me despierto y recuerdo que por mi culpa mi baka está en el hospital. Durante la comida, cuando recuerdo mi fallo. Sé… sé que no es real, que no existe. Que es solo una secuela psicológica fruto de ese ataque mental, un trauma latente que debo de volver a enterrar… pero no estoy preparada para enfrentarla ahora. No delante de todos, no con esa tortura aún reciente... Siento… siento esa brisa que levantaba mi madre al balancearse en la soga acariciando mi nuca, puedo ver la silueta de su sombra tras de mí… Viene a juzgarme. Por favor, ahora no, ahora no, ahora no… Me muerdo el labio con tal fuerza que noto el sabor de la sangre. No debo llorar, no debo de mostrarme vulnerable… sobre todo, delante de…

-Oooaaaaaaahhhhh…- algo me interrumpe, nos interrumpe a todos más bien. Incluso me olvido de mi miedo, de la mujer del cuello torcido. Un… un bostezo… ha sido un puto bostezo. Un bostezo de Shinji, que se tapa la boca abierta con su mano y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Creo que nadie en esta sala se lo esperaba, y el que menos se lo esperaba era Gendo, que al fin muestra una emoción nueva. Sorpresa. No creáis que es un gesto muy marcado, es solo un arqueo ligero de una ceja, pero eso ya es muchísimo para el repertorio de Gendo ikari. Incluso le ha dejado sin palabras…- ¿has acabado ya, Gendo? Es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que oírte destrozar la autoestima de nuestra mejor piloto por un error excusable. Nos mandasteis a buscar ángeles, no luces, yo solo lo vi venir por pura suerte…- enuncia, y yo abriría más los ojos si pudiese. Joder… no… no solo ha contestado a su padre… lo… lo ha hecho para defenderme. Se está enfrentando a su padre… por fin. Y lo hace por mí. Ahora me tengo que esforzar más en ocultar una sonrisa, no quiero que me vea así, que vea ese efecto en mí…

-¿Qué acaba de decir, tercer niño?- pregunta un serio Gendo. Tengo que admitir que este hombre tiene mucha sangre fría: todos aquí sabemos que está sorprendido, todos le hemos visto ese gesto, pero se ha rehecho rápido y ha contraatacado. Ha preguntado para luego mirar a Shinji con ese gesto adusto, propio de un puto inquisidor medieval, esperando una respuesta habitual en su hijo: que tiemble y recule, que muestre miedo. Pero Shinji no se inmuta… incluso le sostiene la mirada.

-Digo que eres como los putos anuncios que YouTube te cuela al principio de sus vídeos: hablas y hablas de lo que te interesa, y el resto ni te escuchamos mientras esperamos a que salga la ventanita de "saltar anuncio" y podamos librarnos de ti. Haznos un favor: acaba de patalear, dinos qué será la última vez que toleres un fallo… por sexta vez ya… y mándanos a casa, que me apetece dormir.- JO DER… Tengo que morderme el labio para no reír, y mirar al suelo para que no se note mi sonrojo. Misato está parecida, solo que mira a Shinji como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. No solo le está manteniendo el pulso a Gendo ikari… su símil ha sido perfecto, y lo ha dicho con un tono serio tan elocuente, tan seguro… tan… bufff, me tiemblan las piernas…- Es muy fácil quejarte del desempeño de tus pilotos si lo ves todo a través de una pantalla, seguro tras los muros del geofront… me pregunto si aguantarías diez segundos sin llorar y gritar si un puto animal te arrancase media cara de un mordisco, como me pasó a mi la anterior vez…- le recrimina, y Gendo aprieta los dedos en esa forzada pose. Está enfadado, otra emoción nueva más.

-Es mucho más fácil expulsarte del cuerpo por insubordinación, piloto ikari…- amenaza, esperando amedrentarlo con esta escalada de agresividad. Pero Shinji… Shinji emite una risa irónica, y apoya sus manos en la mesa de Gendo.

-No me hagas reír Gendo, no es tan fácil expulsarme y combatir solo con dos unidades… Tengo clarísimo que si tuviese un sustituto, ya me habrías cambiado. No soy de tu agrado, todos lo sabemos. Es más, me llamaste cuando no tenías otra opción, y cada vez que me niego a subir me pones entre la espada y la pared para que vuelva a luchar.

-Nadie te obliga a pilotar.- repone Gendo con un tono seco.

-Claro que no… directamente al menos. Pero recuerdo la primera vez… después de decirme "O subes al EVA y luchas a muerte contra ese ángel, o subo a Rei sin un brazo para que se muera y tú mueres igualmente", poca opción tenía…- declara, y yo frunzo el ceño. Esa… esa versión de su primer combate nunca me la habían contado… aunque encaja más en Shinji que subiese obligado a ese EVA, y que lo hiciese por salvar a alguien… aunque fuese a la muñequita… Shinji tensa sus manos sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirar a su padre, y continúa hablando sin darle turno de réplica.

"Pero puede que algún día me canse de este juego de engaños al que siempre juegas conmigo, así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras: me necesitas. Me necesitas MUCHÍSIMO más tú a mí, que yo a ti. Básicamente, porque yo no te necesito en absoluto, me he cansado de intentar agradar a mi padre… desde que me abandonastes con solo cinco años en esa estación de tren, he aprendido a vivir solo y sin nada. ¿Qué me puedes aportar para que pilote por ti? ¿Un padre? Me he dado cuenta de que no me hace falta, para el ejemplo que me has dado, soy firme defensor de las ventajas de ser huérfano... ¿Dinero? A diferencia de ti, yo he dormido en la calle, y puedo volver a hacerlo. No tengo vicios caros, solo tienes que ver los gastos que he cargado a mi cuenta… un par de camisas y algunos discos... creo que soy millonario ya. ¿Fama? Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no llevo bien ser famoso… Llevas desde que me trajiste aquí engañándome, manipulándome, pero eso se acabó. Ya no necesito ser tu hijo, y por tanto tampoco tengo que demostrarte nada. A partir de ahora piloto porque es mi trabajo, y un trabajo se puede dejar si no te gusta."

-No necesito realmente nada de lo que me ofreces, y en cambio, tú necesitas lo que yo te ofrezco.- Shinji sonríe perversamente, para luego dar su golpe final a ser órdago… o farol, no sé qué pensar, solo sé que nunca le he visto tan… atractivo.- Y, como me necesitas, haré lo que me de la gana de ahora en adelante.- sentencia, y padre e hijo se mantienen la mirada unos segundos. Gendo no ha hecho gesto alguno ante el discurso de Shinji, pero es que nunca hace gestos, no sé si le ha hecho caso o no. Y en cuanto a Shinji… bufff, ni yo le contestaría ahora. Nunca le he visto tan seguro, tan firme. Ni un tartamudeo, ni un sonrojo… solo una mirada seria. Me descubro mordiéndome el labio…

-¿Y si te abro un consejo de guerra?- amenaza Gendo, y oigo a Misato tragar hondo. Por supuesto que puede hacerlo, estamos en un régimen militar: puede encerrar a Shinji si le apetece, acaba de rebelarse contra un superior… Quizás… quizás el baka se ha pasado de la raya, y ahora deba de recular. No quiero que le encierren, no se merece eso, sobre todo después de decir la verdad. Pero Shinji no hace gesto alguno ante la sugerencia de Gendo, solo endurece el rostro… tengo que corregir lo que dije antes, si que tienen gestos parecidos ellos dos. Concretamente, su cara de póker… es imposible saber lo que piensan cuando la usan. Porque Shinji, en lugar de atemorizarse o rendirse, sonríe de lado.

-Amenazar es el arma de los débiles… pero, si estás dispuesto a cumplir, adelante.- Shinji pasa de apoyar sus manos en la mesa a mostrar sus muñecas, simbolizando sus manos engrilletadas, todo sin dejar de sostener la mirada a Gendo.- Enciérrame y tira la llave después porque, como me metas en un consejo de guerra, no volveré a pilotar jamás. Por mucho que intentes manipularme, o por muchos ángeles que vengan, no me levantaré del suelo de esa celda. Puedes estar seguro de que, si me pones entre la espada y la pared, esperaré a que me apuñales, porque no voy a jugar a tu juego.

-¿Aunque vayan a morir todos los ciudadanos de Tokio 3?- cuestiona Gendo, aunque en su tono de voz no noto enfado, noto… desafío, diversión. No sé qué tecla ha tocado Shinji, pero Gendo está siguiéndole la corriente.

-Sería culpa tuya, no mía, yo no tengo ninguna culpa de que te equivoques en tus decisiones como mi superior…- sentencia Shinji, y vuelve a sostener la mirada a Gendo. Joder, puede cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo, no sé quién de los dos cederá. Pero el gesto de Shinji indica que todavía tiene algo que decir.- Y si llega un ángel conmigo encarcelado, yo que tú rogaría ayuda a esa piloto que dices que no cumple con tus expectativas, porque ella será la única que podrá salvarte…- Vale, ¿por qué tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para que mis rodillas me sostengan? Acaba… acaba de defenderme a capa y espada de la persona que más le aterra, y lo ha hecho perfectamente. Me ha reconocido como la mejor, recordado que soy importante, no se ha acobardado… y encima ha dejado a Gendo con la palabra en la boca, porque se ha dado la vuelta y ha comenzado a irse. No teme ese consejo de guerra, porque Shinji ha ganado… Gendo no va a ordenar detenerle, no se va a arriesgar. Sabe que esto era un órdago, no un farol, y ha tenido que conceder. Y Shinji lo sabe… incluso el muy baka me guiña un ojo de la que se va, y me hace sonrojar furiosamente. Le gritaría algo si no necesitase unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y recordar como me llamo… Antes de salir, el baka se para justo en la puerta, y habla sin girarse.- Ah, y supongo que me haréis mil pruebas a partir de mañana, como siempre que acabo en el hospital… haz un hueco para reunirte conmigo. Quiero hablar de… personas perturbadoramente parecidas a mi madre...

Vale, esto último no lo he entendido, pero, por primera vez en mi vida, veo a Gendo ikari tragar hondo. Si, tragar, yo creía que era un robot y no tenía saliva… No sé a qué se refiere Shinji, pero interesa a Gendo. El muy baka sale del despacho con un gesto de triunfo, seguido por nosotras tres. No necesita hablar, parece simplemente estar disfrutando el momento, degustando el haber plantado cara y que no se la hayan partido. No… no sé lo que ha pasado ahí dentro, pero, mein gott, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Habéis visto cómo le ha dicho a Gendo ikari, al comandante Gendo ikari, que no acepta sus órdenes? ¿Cómo le ha recriminado que le abandonase, o que sea un puñetero ventajista al criticarnos? O cómo me ha defendido… bufff, nunca le he visto tan… tan… No encuentro las putas palabras, por lo que no puedo hablar antes de que lo haga Misato.

-Shinji… has sido imprudente, ¿y si…?- si, le va a preguntar lo que se estará preguntando hasta la muñequita. ¿Y si Gendo le hubiese abierto un consejo de guerra? Pero Shinji contesta al instante.

-Siempre que me he negado a pilotar, me habéis esperado con la unidad 01 inmovilizada. No tengo sustituto, por lo que no es conveniente encerrarme. Normalmente Gendo lo ha gestionado chantajeándome, pero eso ya se ha acabado. Piloto porque quiero pilotar, y ya está. Y si cambio de opinión, dejo de hacerlo. No pienses mal, no quiero que muera nadie, pero Gendo necesitaba que le dejase las cosas claras. Yo iba de farol, pero él también, y mi mano era mucho mejor que la suya.- explica, y Misato y yo nos quedamos pensativas. El baka se estira ligeramente nada más llegar al ascensor.- Misato, ¿podemos parar en la tienda de música antes de ir a casa? Me gustaría pillarme algunas canciones nuevas…

Misato asiente, entre confundida por la reacción de Shinji y agradada por su forma madura de explicarlo todo. Hay que admitir que ha sido un shock para ella, y para mí también. Ninguna nos negamos a esta pequeña excursión, aún cuando este baka debería de quedarse en casa a descansar, pero… como para negárselo ahora mismo. Ahora mismo Shinji podría venderme clases para aprender alemán... Así que vamos con Misato conduciendo a todo trapo rumbo a la tienda de música, no sin antes despedirnos de la muñequita, que se dirige a su casa andando. Es tan muñequita y tan perfecta que vive al lado de una de las entradas al geofront, por si Gendo la llama y tiene que estar allí al instante… ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué, pero me imaginaba que durmiese en su entry plug, nunca me he parado a pensar dónde vive… ni tampoco me ha importado mucho. Aunque me cabrea que Shinji insistiese tanto en que nos acompañase, y que se le vea ligeramente disgustado por su negativa…

En fin, el caso es que sobrevivimos al viaje con Misato, y eso que se saltó cada semáforo, derrapó en varias rotondas y casi se lleva por delante a un grupo de peatones… algún día no llegaremos vivos visto cómo conduce, incluso Shinji me contó que una vez volcó el coche con él dentro… Y hablando del baka… todo lo que me había impresionado en el despacho de Gendo se está esfumando ahora. Otra vez la misma tienda de música de siempre, otra vez mirando los mismos discos mientras Misato habla por el movil… Sé por qué siempre viene a la misma tienda y no varía un poco: porque no se molesta en cambiar nada, tiene miedo. Como siempre. Miedo de que le guste algo que no sean violines y voces tristes y tenga que buscar más canciones nuevas… joder, no habéis escuchado nunca su SDAT, es como si lo hubiese programado Tim Burton un día de resaca… Aunque también tengo la sospecha de que viene por la cajera. Esa mujer rubia despampanante de veintitantos de ojos azules que tiene a Touji y kensuke literalmente visitando el local cada semana… patético, y Shinji también por mucho que disimule. Es un pervertido, no sé si es peor que mire a la cajera de reojo con cara de perrito abandonado, o que nunca se atreva a decirle nada… Qué ganas más tontas de asesinarle me acaban de entrar…

-… ya lo tengo…- se dice a sí mismo tras mirar un disco y suspirar. Otro disco más, llevamos media hora ya, y luego dicen que las mujeres somos pesadas a la hora de comprar… El muy baka agarra otro y vuelve a suspirar.- Este también, es de mi lista para momentos melancólicos…- Cómo no, tiene una lista triste para momentos tristes… en serio, ¿veis cómo no puedo plantearme nada serio con él, incluso si no existiese Kaji kun? Que si, que tiene canciones preciosas, no lo niego, pero todas de música clásica o de música oscura y fría… es como la línea musical de una funeraria…- Y este, lo suelo escuchar cuando llueve…- comenta mirando otro, y yo estallo.

-Si ya los tienes todos, ¿para qué vienes a esta sección, pedazo de baka? Hay cien mil estilos musicales…- le pregunto desesperada, sin esperar un milagro realmente, pero Shinji piensa un segundo y asiente.

-Cierto… creo que va siendo hora de buscar consejo para cambiar mis listas de reproducción del SDAT, escuchar cosas nuevas…- anuncia, y yo abro los ojos con asombro. Shinji… ¿renunciando a sus canciones tristes? A ver, no me malinterpreteis, me sorprende y me alegra. MUCHO. Incluso ha dicho de buscar consejo, claramente es una indirecta hacia mi…

-Muy bien, kinder, creo que podré ayudarte con…

-De hecho… creo que ya sé a quién preguntar…- comenta con una misteriosa sonrisa que, en ese momento, no entiendo por qué me hace enfadar. Hasta que se dirige directo al mostrador donde esa rubia polioperada está esperando para calentar al pers… perdón, atender a los clientes. Si, para atenderlos llevas ese escote gigante y vas maquillada como si fueses a una boda…- Buenas…- la dependienta centra su atención en él, y Shinji se apoya en el mostrador ligeramente, todo sin mostrar duda ni miedo, ni borrar esa ligera sonrisa.- No sé si me habrás visto antes por aquí, suelo venir a menudo… me llamo Shinji ikari…- la rubia sonríe ligeramente. Porque sé que es Shinji y que es materialmente incapaz de hacerlo, que si no diría que está ligando…

-Buenas Shinji, yo soy Ino, Ino tajiri. Y si, suelo verte comprando, creo que eres nuestro mejor cliente de la sección de música clásica.- comenta de vuelta, y vuelvo a notar mi vena de la frente hincharse. Se ha fijado en él, la muy pederasta… ¡ella debe de tener mil años más! Bueno, quizás exagere, pero no baja de los veinticinco… es pederastia seguirle el juego a este baka…

-Gracias por acordarte de mi, me acabas de alegrar el día.- agradece Shinji con naturalidad, sonriendo un poco más y obteniendo otra sonrisa divertida de esa guarra.- Y casualmente por ahí viene mi problema de hoy… me acabo de dar cuenta de que no es sano tener solo música clásica a mi edad…- la mujer se ríe ligeramente, y Shinji se ríe también. Yo… yo siento mi ceja temblar… joder, ¿está ligando o estoy alucinando?- Así que necesito tu ayuda.- Shinji se sonroja ligeramente y mira al suelo antes de tomar aliento rápido. Podría parecer que tiene miedo, pero, os lo digo desde la objetividad, le ha quedado un gesto muy atractivo. E Ino opina igual, porque sonríe con ternura.- Su… supongo que te harán está pregunta a menudo, pero… ¿qué música escucharía el hombre de tus sueños?

¿QUÉ? Si habéis oído un golpe, es mi mandíbula chocando contra el suelo de la tienda. ¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? Shinji… baka Shinji, ese kinder que no sabe hablarte sin mirarse los zapatos, y que se sonroja y se queda mudo en cuanto una mujer le mira demasiado… acaba… ¡acaba de ligar! Y con una chica diez años mayor que él, esa guarra operada que sonríe y se sonroja ante la pregunta para luego acompañarle por la tienda recomendándole un disco tras otro. ¿Sois conscientes de lo que acaba de hacer? El resto de kinder pervertidos de clase solo sueñan con hablar con ella y que ella les responda algo más que "tome su cambio". Y ahora mismo Shinji está hablando con ella como si nada, un poco de su vida, un poco de la de ella, y todo conmigo detrás como un puto perro pastor apretando los dientes y gruñendo. No sé qué acaba de pasar, ni tampoco tengo razones para enfadarme teóricamente… no somos nada, se lo dejé claro esa noche. Pero creo que hoy este repugnante baka pervertido no llega vivo al piso de Misato…

* * *

**Y fin por hoy! Si, lo sé, muchas cosas. Para empezar, Asuka. Esta historia girara mucho alrededor de Asuka, asi que quiero desarrollarla mucho. Hoy habeis visto una faceta suya: lo insegura que es realmente. Bueno, y celosa, pero lo importante hoy es su inseguridad aqui. En el dia a dia, sus inseguridades estan controladas, pero, tras el ataque, la cuesta abstraerse, y su principal trauma vuelve a ella. La mujer del cuello torcido... me encanta ese nombre para describir a un ahorcado. Y lo de terrores nocturnos, parálisis del sueño... son trastornos de verdad. Me parece lógico que los tenga, no dejo de encontrarse a su madre ahorcada cuando tenia cinco años... eso sin contar lo de la muñeca y el terrorifico paralelismo con ella. Normal salir con traumas... Ya veremos como lo administra...**

** En cuanto a Shinji... raro raro no? se enfrenta a gendo, se rie, cambia de musica, coquetea... lo de "Mama?"... Casi no parece el shinji que conocemos no? o tal vez nos falten datos... Os daria pistas, pero quiero que hagáis teorías con los datos que os he dado. Puede ser desde algo malisimo, a algo buenísimo... Ya veremos qué ocurre, nos leemos en el siguiente, un saludo!**


	4. (No) soy un ángel

Capítulo3: (No) soy un ángel.

**Buenos dias! Lo primero, MIL PERDONES por tardar tanto en actualizar. El puñetero aislamiento por la pandemia te quita las ganas de vivir, y si a eso le añades un nuevo trabajo y que, como el resto tb estan aislados, tienes mucha**** menos intimidad y momentos a solas para escribir, pues imaginad... En fin, recobrare un ritmo normal cuando acabe el satsuki shinden (solo quedan tres capítulos). Por lo pronto, contesto review y os dejo con la obra, un saludo!**

**Lleo: **Hola! Muchas gracias! y lo que queda todavia... Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Calborghete**: hi! thanks, i am trying to evolve asuka's character, and resolve the conflict between gendo and Shinji (i hate this man, the worst father ever...). About your theory... maybe he is a little hybrid, or maybe he is angry and exhausted from being the perfect boy... See you later, enjoy it!

**Shinasu ewige liebe:** buenas de nuevo! de ti es de quien mas me acuerdo cuando pienso "Angron11, tienes que actualizar evangelion, que pensara Shinasu de ti?" xD

Sobre Asuka, si, intento aportaros mas datos, ser realista. Tengo clara su psique y su forma de ser, y a partir de ahi articulo siguiendo la logica, y encontrarte a tu madre ahorcada con la muñeca que te representa ahorcada tb... bufff, muy duro. Pero parece que Shinji ya se esta moviendo y eso podra ayudarla, aunque con lo de la recompensa... hoy se deja entrever que quizas el problema no es darla, si no que la acepten... no dejo de ser muy borde con shinji.

Y si, por supuesto, para Asuka shinji ikari es MI shinji, y de nadie mas, te vas a reir con eso xD Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Iraki01**: hola! Pues... justo lo contrario tio, con el confinamiento tienes menos inspiracion porque literalmente te privan de todo lo que te gusta mientras ellos se dedican a vivir como siempre y reirse en tu cara, tienes menos intimidad para escribir porque a los demas tb les confinan y estan contigo, estas enfadado todo el dia... no es un buen entorno para escribir...

Sobre la obra, gracias! Si, ese momento de enfrentamiento era necesario, y por supuesto va a teber cosecuencias. Y tranquilo, vas a tener celos de asuka para aburrir en este fic xD un saludo, nos leemos!

**Erendir**: saludos! lo primero, gracias! y lo segundo, con respecto a asuka, es uno de mis pjs femeninos favoritos, de mis waifu por decirlo en el argot del anime xD Es un pj excelente que agradece mucho que te metas en su psique y la desarrolles, y esa es mi intencion. Con respecto a Shinji... no he leido ese fic, pero soy consciente de que la idea de desarrollar hacia algo mas a shinji no es algo original que todo el mundo lo hace. En mi caso, todavia os faltan datos, pero lo describiria como una evolucion realista, sin meter perversiones o cosas raras. Lo bonito de evangelion es que sus pjs son muy humanos, y quiero conservar eso.

En fin, un saludo y nos leemos!

**Uzumaki albert:** Buenas colega! me pides actualizar por aqui y tus deseos son ordenes xD Veo que lo has captado PERFECTAMENTE, en serio, aunque yo le añadiria algo: shinji es un chico sensible, una muy buena persona... sus actos no van a ser completamente egoistas porque no encaja con su forma de ser. Un saludo y nos leemos, que no quiero darte mas pistas!

**El pichuler:** hola! Joder, muchas gracias por el halago xD hago lo que puedo al escribir, realmente considero que todavia puedo mejorar muchisimo, y que no he cumplido con mi objetivo, que es escribir una obra 100% mia. Pero mil gracias de nuevo, en serio que suben la moral comentarios asi xD

Con respecto a Shinji, lo estas planteando como que el cambio es radical, y no tiene porque ser asi. Quizas solo haya cambiado una cosa... su miedo. Que oye, que tb puede ser que le controle un angel, el capitulo de hoy gira en torno a eso, pero un shinji mas... cabreado por asi decirlo... no seria OOC, basicamente porque en la serie se ve que shinji tiene un puñetero oceano de ira dentro... fijate en su vision con asuka como termino, estrangulandola... Pero me detengo en un detalle que has dicho: ¿en serio el doblador de Sasuke es el mismo que el de shinji? joder, me dejas de piedra, no pueden ser dos pjs mas diferentes...

Y pasando a Asuka... pues si, es un pj tragicomico. Lo de su madre es puro cringe, el momento en que shinji/arael sonrie hasta que su boca se vuelve exageradamente grande y asuka se fija en su parecido con una muñeca me dio miedo hasta a mi xD mi mente esta enferma, lo se xD Y con otras chicas... a ver, todos tenemos claro que a Asuka le ENCANTA shinji aunque se lo niegue a si misma, y que es muy pasional y con mala leche... esas reacciones solo van a ir en aumento a medida de que aparezca cierto pj, ya veras...

Y sobre salir a la calle... a mi tb me pillo la policia yendo a encender el coche para que no se muriese la bateria, pero en mi caso salieron escaldados... soy abogado y me lei el decreto de confinamiento, el pobre policia no sabia donde meterse cuando le dije que no iba a haber multa y que, como siguiese molestando, estaba cometiendo él el delito...

Un saludo y nos leemos, disfruta y gracias de nuevo!

**Flashero**: buenas! Gracias lo primero, en serio, siempre suman los review reconociendo tu trabajo! Sobre tu teoria, tengo mi dm abierto y no tengo problema en hablar, sientete libre xD hoy veremos si tu teoria es correcta, aunque se desarrollara mucho mas adelante... digamos que Shinji es el mas trastornado de todos con mucha diferencia.

La mujer del cuello torcido te recuerda a esa serie porque de ahi salio, fue verla aparecer mientras la chica mo podia moverse por los terrores nocturnos y acordarme de asuka, asi que lo he usado aqui. Me encanto el towue opresivl de esa serie, muy buena y recomendable. Y lo de Shinji... el siguiente capitulo tendras otro duelo, tienen una reunion pendiente sobre Rei, te recuerdo...

Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Matt**: hola! muchas gracias, lo bueno se hace esperar, un saludo!

**Guest1**: Saludos! me alegra que te guste, nos leemos y espero que siga gustándote hoy xD

**Yanosemanito123**: Buenas! continuo, tu tranquilo, yo siempre finalizo mis fics... voy lento pero seguro xD un saludo y disfruta.

**Guest2**: hola! Aqui tienes, me alegra que tenga ese efecto, todo lo que arranque una sonrisa merece la pena ;) Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural/comunicador hablando

-_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No, no soy Anno, no soy el autor de esta maravilla de anime. Si, ya sé, ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Si sois idénticos! Pues, según mis padres, no soy adoptado, solo subnormal, así que toda la obra que veréis aquí está basada en la obra de Evangelion, yo solo aporto la presente historia y los lemmon. ¡Un saludo y disfrutar!

* * *

Bufff… me temo que me toca despertar. Dejadme cinco minutos más… Bueno… no os vais a ir ¿no? Ya ni dormir me dejan… En fin, supongo que esta clase de cosas vienen con el cargo. Me presentaré, al fin y al cabo no hay ningún fic mío en este perfil… tenéis uno desde la perspectiva de shinji kun, otro desde la de Asuka… demonios, incluso uno desde la perspectiva de mi querido Penpen… pero desde la mía ninguno. Soy la capitana de nerv Misato katsuragi. Tengo treinta años de edad, el pelo negro con un tono morado oscuro, un cuerpo ENVIDIABLE (¿Qué? ¿Preferís que mienta? Está bien ser humilde, pero pasarse te hace mentiroso…) y adoro dormir. En serio, no os hacéis una idea. No es porque esté desengañada con el mundo ni nada, simplemente… adoro estar en la cama con los ojos cerrados, descansando. ¿A quién no? Me diréis, y yo os respondo que Rits es literalmente incapaz de dormir más de seis horas y yo, en cambio, dormiría un día entero si pudiese…

Pero no puedo. No solo por mi cargo de capitana, no solo por los ángeles que nos atacan cada vez más a menudo, no… también por esas responsabilidades que asumí a pesar de mi cargo. Mi shinji kun y asuka, mis pupilos… la principal razón de mis desvelos. No la única eh, cierto imbécil con el pelo peinado con coleta de cola de caballo, ojos azules y barba mal afeitada también me provoca desvelos… arghh, pero no de esos, soy estúpida por mezclarle aquí… En fin, dejémoslo en que mis pupilos me quitan el sueño y yo lo asumo con gusto. Quiero que les vaya bien, en serio, y más si tenemos en cuenta sus circunstancias… digamos que me van los retos. Por un lado, Asuka… no me cambiaría por ella. La veis con su gesto soberbio, su figura desarrollada para su edad, sus calificaciones excelentes, su doctorado… y os olvidáis de lo que es. Una niña probeta. ¿Qué? ¿Creíais que Rei ayanami es la única? Se parecen más de lo que creéis: ambas educadas desde niñas con un único propósito, con su cerebro tan lavado que no piensan en otra cosa, sin apenas contacto social fuera de nerv. Pero, a diferencia de Rei, que en serio a veces me hace dudar, Asuka es humana.

Siempre aparentando, siempre a la defensiva… todos esos insultos, todos esos gestos… enmascaran algo que me preocupa. Miedo. Porque asuka a mí no me engaña, en más de un momento me veo reflejada en ella. Chicas con mala suerte en el ámbito familiar y mucho miedo dentro… Su pasado es aún más truculento que el mío, yo no tuve que encontrarme a mi padre ahorcado gracias a kami… y temo que asuka no logre salir del bache como hice yo. Ya vino inestable de Alemania, pero Tokio la está acabando de destrozar. Hace tres días, el ángel conocido como Arael la atacó y casi la destruye, y desde entonces está a un paso de ceder, se lo noto. No quiero profundizar porque es necesario que se abra ella, si le dijese algo ella se cerraría y no sacaría nada... pero estaría bien que lo hablase con alguien. Conmigo por ejemplo. No tendría problemas en escucharla y aconsejarla. Y empezaría por recomendarle que deje a un lado esa armadura que siempre lleva puesta, que ventile un poco su mente para liberarse de sus traumas. Asuka es una niña dulce, valiente, muy inteligente y pasional… Le iría mucho mejor si se abriese. Pero claro, también tiene un carácter de mil demonios unido a la pubertad… mezcla explosiva.

Y con quien más estalla ese carácter es precisamente con el que menos hace para enfadarla, a menos a simple vista. Pobre shinji kun, que paciencia le dio Kami… con gendo, con nerv, conmigo cuando soy una irresponsable y tiene que hacer las tareas por mi… y con Asuka. Porque asuka parece tenerle en su punto de mira. Es algo que excede de lo normal… al principio creí que se odiaban (bueno, que ella le odiaba, shinji kun es incapaz de odiar…) pero luego kaji me recordó que lo contrario al amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia. Y, aplicando este concepto, Asuka no es en absoluto indiferente con shinji kun. Si, lo insulta… y vaya que si lo hace. Encima la niña es MUY hiriente si se lo propone, unid a su inteligencia una lengua afilada y mucha inquina contra el mundo. Pero también le mira continuamente, sobre todo cuando cree que no la ve nadie. Siempre atenta a sus pasos, siempre cerca, siempre pensando en él… Vamos, creo que tras varios meses conviviendo empiezo a entenderla, y comienzo a olerme lo que le ocurre con shinji kun… lógico, por otra parte. Y bueno para ambos si no fuesen dos críos…

Porque también es problemático. Para empezar, a shinji kun le ATERRA asuka. Le entiendo al cien por cien en ese aspecto, unid a su falta de autoestima el juntarle con su polo opuesto a primera vista, una chica con la autoestima por las nubes que encima es una auténtica belleza. Vamos, que solo le falta temblar cuando la tiene cerca… bueno, realmente alguna vez lo ha hecho. Hace una semana Asuka, sin previo aviso, le arrinconó en el pasillo, y con un gesto serio, como si fuese a matarle, le dijo "Dass shirt passt sehr gut zu dir". ¿Os suena a amenaza? A shinji si, puesto que tembló como una hoja y se quedó congelado ahí varios minutos, incluso después de que asuka sonriese con soberbia y se fuese. Y eso que solo le había dicho "esa camisa te queda muy bien", pero claro, yo sé alemán, él no. E interpretó esa cara de mala leche, ese tono amenazante que tiene cualquier cosa que digas en alemán y sus experiencias previas con asuka como una amenaza de muerte. Tengo que admitir que me reí después de regañarla un poco… esa niña es mala como un demonio, pero graciosa cuando quiere.

Y con shinji kun es aún más mala también por culpa de su trabajo. Tengamos en cuenta que, mientras asuka es una niña probeta, shinji kun es todo lo contrario. Un niño abandonado a su suerte, sin la más mínima muestra de interés por parte de los adultos a su cargo, un niño que no debería de valer para pilotar un eva, menos aún para superar a esa niña alemana prodigiosa. Y, sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad la supera en todo, sin entrenamiento, ni instinto asesino, ni unas cualidades físicas o mentales extraordinarias. Nadie se atreve a decirlo delante de asuka, así lo he ordenado, pero… shinji kun es muchísimo mejor piloto que asuka. Y no por demérito de ella, aunque asuka lo interpreta así cada vez que lo ve, no… es talento puro. Y, frente al talento, el trabajo duro de asuka desluce, y la hace sentirse inferior, aunque no debería. Asuka es una piloto extraordinaria. Como me gustaría que asuka lo hablase conmigo joder… le explicaría que debería de alegrarse de tener a alguien como Shinji kun junto a ella, que no son rivales, son compañeros. Y que shinji kun es un niño valiente, tierno, amable, y que solo quiere ayudarla y protegerla.

Mi pobre shinji kun… ¿visteis como la protegió de Arael? ¿Cómo, nada más oírla gritar, apretó los dientes y tomó la decisión de sacrificarse por ella? Os lo he dicho, es un niño extraordinario y valiente, si fuese tan cobarde como dice ser no se habría movido. Pero no… la protegió con todo. Estoy orgullosa de él… a pesar de que esa decisión nos haya traído tantos problemas. Tres días en coma, tres días sufriendo por si no se volvía a despertar… en serio, no sé qué me pasa con este niño. Con asuka logro conectar más o menos, pero con shinji es aún más intenso. Quiero ayudarle, protegerle, abrazarle, demostrarle que tiene derecho a ser feliz, y no sé cómo transmitírselo… supongo que recordaréis cuando intente darle un beso y me gritó. Fue… fue culpa mía, pero… es que no sé cómo conectar con él al nivel que deseo, y me pongo nerviosa. Como odio cuando me obligan a convencerle para volver a montarse en el eva tras negarse a hacerlo… requiero de cada ápice de mi autocontrol para abroncarle en lugar de abrazarle y decirle lo obvio, que solo es un niño y que no tiene obligación de hacer nada que no sea divertirse. Tanto con él como con asuka hemos sido muy injustos, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Son nuestra ÚNICA esperanza… el destino es muy cruel por cargarles con esa tarea…

-"In the time of chimpanzees i was a monkey…"- oigo a todo trapo desde el pasillo, y entrecierro los ojos. Eso es… ¿música? Tardo unos segundos en relacionarla con algo de esta casa, y me levanto para confirmar mis sospechas. Desde la puerta de mi cuarto, veo a shinji kun en pijama canturreando mientras sale de su cuarto punteando una guitarra imaginaria.- "Someone keep saying i'm insane to complain about a shotgun wedding and a Stain on my shirt…"- Si, raro raro… lo normal es que shinji kun se mueva en silencio y con miedo, no tan… suelto y contento… Llega a la puerta del baño y aparece asuka con la misma cara de sorpresa que supongo tendré yo… no soy capaz de entender qué le dice shinji, pero la deja enrojeciendo y paralizada mientras entra al baño junto a Penpen y sigue canturreando.- "SOOOY UN PERDEDOOOOR, I AM A LOSER BABY… SO WHY DONT YOU KILL MEEEE"

Niego y vuelvo a mi cuarto mientras Asuka se repone y abre la puerta del baño para discutir con shinji kun. ¿Os creíais que les llamo niños continuamente porque si? Es que son niños… y sería ridículo sentarles a ambos para intentar corregir esto, están haciendo lo que supone que deberían de hacer en un mundo justo y normal, ser unos niños. Además, no negaré que el nuevo estilo musical de shinji kun es mucho más ameno que el anterior. No tengo nada contra la música clásica, pero el SDAT de shinji kun parecía la banda sonora de "Entrevista con el Vampiro"… Edgar Shinji Poe le llama kaji cuando le comento esta preocupación… ojalá volviese a quejarme de esa tontería y no de mi problema actual. Shinji kun… ¿estás bien? ¿Seguro que no te pasó algo más cuando te atacó Arael? Sigo dándole vueltas a mi preocupación más reciente mientras escojo la ropa y me visto, al problema de las consecuencias de su acto de salvar a Asuka, cuando llega a mi nariz un olor que me hace la boca agua. No sé cuánto llevo dándole vueltas mientras elijo mi ropa, debe de haber pasado media hora si shinji ya ha salido del baño y está cocinando, pero no voy a esperar ni un segundo más.

-Ummm… huele que alimenta…- murmuro mientras entro en la cocina.

Como no, estos dos siguen a la gresca, o Asuka más bien... Shinji está cocinando como si nada mientras sigue tarareando esa canción. Me fijo en asuka: ojeras, alicaída, tensa… como me temía. Los psicólogos me advirtieron de que probablemente estaría inestable unos cuantos días tras el trauma recibido por el ataque de Arael. Ese ángel fue particularmente sádico con la pobre Asuka… recordarte a tu madre muerta es un golpe del que tardas mucho en salir… si es que sales. Confío en ella aún con todo, sobre todo porque ahora predomina un sentimiento en asuka, uno por encima de la depresión o el miedo… ira. Y el culpable es shinji kun. Llevan peleándose desde ayer, cuando volvimos de la tienda de discos. Asuka le llamó de todo por hablar con la dependienta de la tienda, se pasó todo el viaje de vuelta, la llegada a casa y la cena insultando, todo mientras shinji kun asentía distraído y revisaba sus nuevos discos de música. Y por la noche volvieron a discutir, pero esta vez no sé por qué… cuando salí de mi cuarto a pararlos, asuka estaba volviendo al suyo, enfadada y andando como si fuese un rinoceronte… prefiero no saber…

-¡Buenos días Misato!- me saluda shinji kun con amabilidad, para luego señalar mi desayuno mientras yo casi babeo.- Huevos revueltos, tortitas con sirope de arce y bacon, como a ti te gusta.- Kami santo… si shinji tuviese cinco años más me tendría rendida a sus pies y pidiéndole matrimonio, estos platos son obras de arte…

-Como sigas malacostumbrándome así shinji, lo voy a tener muy difícil para conformarme con cualquier otro hombre…- comento, en parte como broma, en parte para fijarme en su reacción. Me interesa. Por suerte, veo ese adorable sonrojo tan suyo ante mi coqueteo, aunque el gruñido gutural de asuka le hace dar un pequeño respingo. Hasta yo me tenso… vaya mirada de odio me acaba de dirigir. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por conservar la calma.- Buenos días a ti también Asuka, no me olvido de ti… ¿no desayunas?- Asuka solo está tomando una taza de café, y es raro… si yo soy una entusiasta de los platos de shinji, lo de asuka llega al siguiente nivel…

-No pienso tomar nada de ese hentai nunca más…- gruñe mirando a shinji kun, que traga hondo. Vale, sigue teniendo su clásico sonrojo, su clásico temor a asuka… bien, creo que puedo seguir tanteando, las señales son buenas…

-En fin… deberías de desayunar bien, hoy tenéis pruebas de sincro… los dos…- miro a shinji kun.- Y eso incluye las tuyas psicológicas shinji, que no me he olvidado.- sentencio, y shinji kun se remueve incómodo.

-¿No me vais a dejar ni un día sin tragar LCL?- pregunta, y yo me tenso. Demonios, hasta asuka pasa a mirarle inquisitivamente… He aquí la razón de mis temores y sospechas. Normalmente Shinji es obediente al cien por cien, como un cachorrito abandonado que quiere atención… me exaspera, pero es así... en cambio, este intento de librarse no es normal. Y menos si recordamos el incidente de ayer con el comandante ikari. Por eso son tan importantes las pruebas psicológicas, quizás esté ocultando un trauma serio que explique su enfrentamiento con el comandante… Gendo le enfadó y no estaba para tonterías, por resumirlo... o quizás sea algo peor. Recibí orden de quedarme con ellos todo el tiempo, rits teme que el ángel le haya contaminado... si es así, todos estamos en peligro, Shinji kun sería una bomba de relojería. Y si no lo es y está sano, es mi deber ayudar a Shinji kun a no volver a cerrarse y deprimirse ahora que parece más abierto al mundo… mi deber y lo que quiero hacer, no me malinterpretéis... debo de ser lista...

-Shinji…- le miro fijamente, obligándole a fijarse en mi gracias a mi tono serio. Esos ojos azul oscuro no pierden un detalle de lo que yo diga, visto como me miran… como me imaginaba, oculta algo.- Ese ángel puede haber afectado a tu sincro, por eso son tan importantes estas pruebas…- expongo, y al verle reticente todavía, no le dejo pensar más.- No son negociables shinji, tus compañeras piloto también las han pasado… piensa en esa entrevista como un trámite para dejar a Arael definitivamente atrás.- negocio, y shinji entrecierra los ojos un segundo para luego mostrar interés.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, pero… ¿también tiene pruebas hoy Rei?- Asiento con neutralidad, aunque todavía no entiendo su punto con esto…- Bien, pues entonces hoy no me lleves al geofront, que pasaré a buscarla por su casa.

Vale, aquí si que trago hondo, y se nota… básicamente, porque ha mentado a quien no tiene que mentar delante de Asuka. Rei Ayanami. Unid la competitividad de asuka con su envidia por las atenciones que recibe Rei y los celos por cómo la trata shinji kun… si, una mezcla explosiva. Todo lo que mezcles con asuka es explosivo. Ha sido decir su nombre y lo que va a hacer, y la ceja de asuka temblar por ira. A ver, lo cierto es que a mí Rei Ayanami también me genera una cierta… diría desconfianza, pero es más bien intranquilidad… No sabemos de dónde salió, ni sus gustos o aficiones más allá de pilotar. Es como un robot, y la madre de rits siempre evitaba el tema cuando la preguntábamos por ella… pero lo de asuka con ella excede de la simple desconfianza. Está claro que está la número dos en su lista de objetivos a insultar, justo detrás de shinji kun, de ahí lo arriesgado de su comentario. Sobre todo cuando la alemana gruñe que ella también va… Kami santo, Asuka se lo va a comer con patatas, y el chico parece tan tranquilo, como si hubiese hablado del tiempo… en fin, espero que, cuando lo escupa Asuka, quede algo de mi pobre shinji kun para hacer las pruebas…

Llego a nerv para mostrar mis informes y coordinar con Rits las futuras pruebas a shinji kun y, tras una hora, llegan nuestros pilotos. Asuka mira a shinji kun como si fuese a matarlo, Shinji kun la ignora como si no fuese a matarle, y Rei… Rei está como siempre, inexpresiva y obediente. En fin, shinji kun sigue vivo, y puede hacer las pruebas mientras sus compañeras completan ejercicios de entrenamiento para esperarle y hacer la prueba de sincro todos juntos. Para mi alivio, las pruebas médicas no muestran daño cerebral, ni, lo más importante, patrón azul. No hay rastros de ángel en su organismo, al menos a simple vista. Muestra unos resultados normales para sus estándares en las pruebas físicas, no se resiste a darnos muestras de lo que pidamos como es habitual, y parece tranquilo. Incluso algo hastiado, como se puede ver por su gesto en la última prueba, el examen psicológico que le realiza la mismísima Rits en persona. Parece particularmente interesada en él tras mostrarse esquivo cuando el psicólogo le ha preguntado sobre lo que le hizo Arael…

-No sé Ristuko san… veo… olas, o alas de una mariposa, no me viene a la mente algo concreto…- se queja Shinji kun desde su silla metálica, al otro lado de la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios del centro, mientras rits le muestra una plantilla con manchas de tinta desde su asiento. Lo cierto es que es normal que Shinji esté cansado, llevamos dos horas de pruebas, y la imaginación nunca ha sido su fuerte…

-Esfuérzate un poco Shinji…- ordena Rits, acercando más esa plantilla a Shinji kun, que suspira pesadamente.

-Yo solo veo tinta, en serio…- Comenta, y Rits arquea una ceja, su gesto universal de "esfuérzate o vamos a estar así todo el día". Ese gesto lo conocen perfectamente los tres pilotos, saben que hasta que Rits no obtiene lo que quiere no tiene problema en tenerlos horas y horas trabajando. Shinji vuelve a respirar pesadamente.- A ver, sé perfectamente lo que quieres que ocurra, ritsuko san… esto es un test de Rorschach, que he visto Watchmen… Tú me pones esas manchas de tinta y yo te digo lo que creo que veo, y a partir de ahí decidís si estoy cuerdo o no…- explica, tensándose ligeramente toda la sala desde donde lo observamos. Es muy perspicaz, y eso puede ser bueno o malo según lo que resulte del análisis… el shinji de siempre nunca hacía estas preguntas…- Si te soy sincero ritsuko san, estoy un poco cansado de que me tratéis como a una oveja... como ahora, que seguro que me estará viendo un equipo de científicos a través de ese espejo de sala de interrogatorio...- señala con la mirada el gigantesco espejo de la sala, y Rits arquea una ceja mirándolo.- ¿por qué no somos todos sinceros y vamos directos al grano?

-Shinji…- le responde conteniendo una risa.- Ese espejo es de verdad, realmente nos ven a través de esa cámara de ahí...- Rits señala el gigantesco objetivo situado en una esquina superior de la habitación, el objetivo de la cámara a través de la cuál estamos viéndolo todo el resto de la cúpula de nerv. Vale, todo ha sido una pequeña bravuconada. Kaji y yo nos miramos con una ligera sonrisa, al igual que los asistentes de Rits. En cuanto a gendo, que ha estado todo el rato observando desde el fondo de la sala, no puedes pedirle sonreír a un ser sin sangre…

-…- Shinji kun mira a la cámara y se sonroja furiosamente de la que toma aire.- No… no lo había visto, ¿vale? Pe… pero, a lo que quiero llegar es…

-Confianza…- le interrumpe Rits, y Shinji asiente dentro de su sonrojo. Mi amiga suspira y asiente de vuelta.- Tienes razón, la confianza entre médico y paciente es vital en esta clase de pruebas, así que voy a confiar en ti…- Rits clava sus ojos en shinji kun y continúa con seriedad.- el propósito de esta prueba es averiguar si Arael te ha contaminado y ha tomado el control de tu cuerpo tras su ataque…- vale, jugada arriesgada Rits. Muy arriesgada… porque ese es el gran temor que tenemos todos y, si se confirma, acaba de confesarle al enemigo que le hemos descubierto. Tememos que mi shinji kun no esté aquí, y en su lugar tengamos un infiltrado enemigo. Por eso fuimos tan meticulosos en el examen psicológico de Asuka, hasta el extremo de hacerle decirnos punto por punto cada momento de su tortura mental y ahondar en detalles escabrosos para ponerla al límite. Me duele ser así, pero es necesario… y, por supuesto, Shinji kun no se lo esperaba, porque arquea ambas cejas con sorpresa.

-To… ¿tomado el control de mi cuerpo? Dices… ¿poseído?- pregunta con incredulidad y miedo, asintiendo Rits con serenidad. Shinji kun tarda unos segundos en reponerse y asimilarlo mientras mira a la mesa.- Y… y yo que creía que hacíais esto por saber si había que internarme en un psiquiátrico o no… ¿los ángeles pueden hacer… eso? ¿Apoderarse de personas?- Rits suspira ante esa pregunta, básicamente porque cada persona a la que se le ha planteado esta hipótesis ha preguntado lo mismo.

-Apenas les conocemos Shinji, solo sabemos que son una raza muy peligrosa y adaptable. Ya te habrás fijado en cómo evolucionan sus armas y estilos de ataques cada vez que vienen…- Shinji kun asiente, seguramente recordando lo que fue sentir el rayo de calor del tercer mensajero cuando creía que todo iba a ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo…- En el caso de Arael, su ataque era mental, influía en vuestra sinapsis, ergo por unos momentos estuvo dentro de vosotros… En el caso de Asuka nos hizo sospechar su inestabilidad mental tras salir de su eva, y en el tuyo… cierto incidente con el comandante. Queremos asegurarnos de que no se haya quedado aquí…

-Ri… Ritsuko san… yo… yo no soy un ángel, en serio… soy yo… lo de Gendo fue porque… porque no le soporto, y menos cuando se mete con asuka… se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal, y asuka necesita unos días para tranquilizarse, no una bronca injusta… creo que es comprensible lo que hice…- se excusa shinji kun, visiblemente preocupado, para luego suspirar y sonreír.- Veo que lo de la navaja de Ocham no lo pillasteis bien…

-La explicación más simple suele ser la correcta, si… pero en tu caso Shinji, lo simple era que bajases la cabeza y no hablases, como siempre. No que desafiases a una persona a la que jamás habrías retado antes del ataque de Arael. Entiende que sea sospechoso.- declara Ritsuko, y Shinji respira hondo, derrotado.

-Lo raro era lo que hacía antes, no lo de ahora… pero supongo que no saldré de aquí hasta que os de toda la información que queréis, ¿no?- Rits asiente con dejadez, dejándole ver que esa es exactamente la cuestión, por lo que Shinji se pone serio tras mirar las plantillas de tinta.- Vale, pues vuelve a ponerme esas plantillas y te cuento todo…- propone y, tras pensarlo unos segundos, Rits toma las plantillas y le muestra la primera, mirándola fijamente Shinji kun.

"En esta primera, veo a un ángel con un grave problema con la intimidad que decide torturarme poniéndome de nuevo a luchar contra un gusano gigante con tentáculos. El gusano vuelve a atravesarme el vientre y la pierna, y yo vuelvo a chillar de dolor por sentir como me arrancan un miembro y me destripan mientras grito por ayuda y lo apuñalo una y otra vez. La diferencia está en que esta vez no dura un par de minutos, dura horas… y horas y horas. Y lo peor de todo es que de mientras Touji y Kensuke se dedican a explicarme lo patético que soy por dedicarme a pilotar un Eva cuando claramente lo odio. O lo patético que resulta que todos los aquí presentes me veáis más como un objeto y no como un ser vivo, y os de exactamente igual ese detalle…- esa acusación velada nos hace bajar la cabeza a todos en la sala, especialmente a mi. Shinji kun… sé… sé que lo odias, y te juro que si pudiese me cambiaría por ti sin dudarlo, pero…- No entraré en más detalles porque no hay mucho más que contar, dejémoslo en que se acabó cansando de mis lloriqueos y súplicas y cambió de escenario de pronto… pasa a la siguiente plantilla…- Rits obedece y muestra la siguiente mancha de tinta.

En esta me veo de nuevo con cinco años, andando de la mano de Gendo por una estación de trenes. No entiendo nada, ni qué hago aquí, ni a dónde vamos… nada. Ni tan siquiera me doy cuenta de las intenciones del hijo de mil putas sifilíticas que tengo por padre cuando me deja junto a una de las columnas del andén y me dice que espere allí, que ahora vuelve…- Shinji kun aprieta los dientes con un gesto de asco tan impropio de él como comprensible sabiendo lo que viene después.- Se va y yo espero cinco putas horas hasta que la policia repara en que hay un niño abandonado en la estación y me lleva con mi nuevo tutor, un hombre que no me ha visto en su vida y que quiere deshacerse de mi cuanto antes. La diferencia con respecto a la vez original es que cada persona que pasa por esa estación mientras espero, en lugar de ignorarme, se para a mirarme y recordarme lo insignificante que soy. Que soy tan poca cosa que ni mi padre quiere tenerme cerca…- Shinji kun… eso no es así, no es culpa tuya… Miro a Gendo con tal mirada de odio que estoy convencida de que se ha dado cuenta. Al igual que kaji, que también le mira con reprobación… ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a un niño de cinco años?- Bien, aquí también se termina aburriendo de mis llantos y pasa a otra visión tras decirme que tiene tanto material que no sabe por dónde seguir…- Rits pasa de plantilla, aunque hasta a ella se la empieza a ver incómoda… no es para menos.

Ahora soy un poco menor que antes, y estoy aquí, en el geofront… bueno, en los inicios del geofront, todo está en construcción. Incluido mi eva. Pero al menos tengo a mi madre. Es preciosa, y por unos momentos me olvido de mi mierda de vida mientras la saludo desde el otro lado del cristal… Ella me devuelve el saludo con esa sonrisa preciosa suya, se mete en una máquina parecida a mi entry plug y la introducen en el núcleo de mi unidad. Y… ya no está. Una luz blanca y ya no está. Todo el mundo corre, grita, mi padre golpea el cristal con rabia y la llama desesperado, y yo solo lloro. La única persona que no me ve patético y pequeño acaba de morir, así, sin más...- Todos podemos ver como el gesto de shinji se está contrayendo, como está reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Lo consigue gracias a que mira con odio al objetivo de la cámara… todos sabemos a quién se dirige ahora…- Lo cruel que añade Arael es explicarme que llevo décadas sin acordarme de esto por el trauma y la medicación que mi padre se encargó de darme para que no le molestase… y luego me dice que soy un hijo pésimo, tanto que he dejado que borren a mi madre de mi mente y ahora solo la veo como una lápida que visitar una vez al año…- con la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la mesa, Shinji kun le pide a Rits que pase a la siguiente."

-Y en esta última… esta fue la que me hizo cansarme de todo. Veo a la chica perfecta, una chica pelirroja preciosa e inteligente…- Por supuesto, capto al vuelo a quien se refiere… si asuka oyese como habla de ella shinji kun, quizás sonreiría más…- Tan perfecta que me ve tan poca cosa que ni se plantea ser mi novia, y que me lo deja bien claro antes de vestirse y salir de mi cuarto, y dejarme solo y sin la más mínima autoestima...- Co… ¿Cómo que vestirse? ¿Asuka se cambia en el cuarto de shinji kun en lugar de en el suyo?- esta vez arael le añade un poco de humor recordando que ser usado para el sexo no está tan mal, pero que quieres que te diga ritsuko... yo me siento como una mierda después de eso…- confiesa mirando a Rits, que le devuelve el gesto con comprensión, aunque yo estoy más atenta a otra cosa.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo que sexo?- pregunto con horror, aunque shinji kun y Rits no me pueden oír y siguen.

-¿Cómo saliste de ahí shinji? Asuka nos dijo que la fue imposible, por mucho que lo intentase…- Pregunta la doctora, y shinji pasa a mirarse las palmas de las manos con un gesto serio.

-Estrangulándola con mis propias manos tras oírla pasarse media hora hablando sobre lo patético que soy…- confiesa, y esa mirada severa que le devuelve a Ritsuko es tan reveladora que ninguno dudamos de él… aunque implique que shinji lo ha pasado muchísimo peor que asuka…- No se lo esperaba… Arael creía que estaba vencido, que era presa fácil, pero… no… no sé qué me pasó exactamente, pero no pude contenerme ni un segundo más. Le estrangulé, y disfruté haciéndolo tras sufrir sus torturas todo ese tiempo… y el resto ya lo tenéis en el vídeo: me libera un instante y me dedico a distraerlo hasta que Rei lo mata… Así que, si contesté a Gendo como lo hice, no se debe a que un malvado alien me esté manejando... se debe a que estoy harto de que se me pisotee continuamente. Todos tenemos un limite, y el mío llegó cuando Arael usó a asuka para joderme después de que ella ya me hubiese jodido antes…- Chasquea la lengua con un gesto frustrado.- Odio pilotar por cosas como esta… podrías ahorrarme volver a hacerlo y poner en el informe que soy arael y que voy a mataros a todos...- se ríe con ironía de si mismo antes de seguir.- A quién pretendo engañar, no me voy a librar de esto tan fácil... así que dile a Gendo que tenemos pendiente una reunión hoy, que no me he olvidado… porque no hay nada que más quiera ahora que dejar de pilotar esa cosa que mató a mi kaa san… pilotar mi eva es como meterte en la tumba de tu madre y dormir con sus putos restos a tu alrededor joder...

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Rits anuncia a shinji kun que ya tiene suficiente información y que va a analizar los resultados, que se quede en esa sala. No cruzamos ni una sola palabra… como para hacerlo. Incluso gendo se ha tensado ligeramente, sobre todo cuando ha hablado de la tercera visión que tuvo, la de su madre. Lo ha descrito todo gráfica y perfectamente, y nos ha dejado con el culo al aire, por decirlo de alguna manera. Shinji kun ha sufrido mucho más de lo que hemos sufrido los aquí presentes, y ese ángel se lo ha recordado durante todo su ataque… y luego él nos lo ha recordado a nosotros. Yo perdí a mi padre cuando era niña, si… pero ni por asomo tuve una infancia como la suya. La muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre, sus agónicas peleas contra los ángeles y… Asuka. Lo de Asuka me sorprende y me preocupa si os soy sincera. Estos dos… ¿han…? Me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo… lo hablaré con él en seguida, pero antes tengo que acabar con este problema…

-Rits, está claro que Shinji no es un ángel… si lo fuese, con no hacer nada y esperar le habría bastado para ganarnos…- digo nada más ver aparecer a mi mejor amiga por la puerta, y por supuesto ella suspira y asiente nada más cerrar.

-Si… lo tenía más o menos claro desde que no mostró patrón azul en las pruebas… nuestros ordenadores habrían detectado a Arael si de verdad está en su interior…- explica, y yo frunzo el ceño.

-O sea… ¿Que hemos hecho al pobre shinji revivir el ataque para nada?

-Yo no he dicho eso…- se excusa mi amiga.- La prueba era necesaria Misato, nuestros pilotos no solo deben de estar el plena forma física, si no también mental, y el ataque de Arael nos ha golpeado duro en este aspecto… Y shinji no deja de ser nuestro activo más valioso…- Rits comienza a ver sus tablas de datos con un gesto serio.- Su reacción ante el comandante fue demasiado virulenta, excede de la pubertad… aunque esa mención a su actividad sexual con la otra piloto explicaría su mayor agresividad, quizás sea necesario reunirlos y explicarles las implicaciones de confraternizar hasta ese punto…- vale, ese dato me incomoda, y mucho. Menos mal que Kaji hoy está en modo adulto responsable y no en modo repelente…

-En mi opinión no hace falta analizarlo todo tan a fondo Ritsuko chan…- Kaji pasa a mirar con un gesto severo al comandante por un segundo antes de seguir.- Creo que su reacción ante el comandante ha sido la normal teniendo en cuenta su pasado en común y lo reciente del ataque… incluso creo que se quedó corto…- por un momento afloja el rostro y se rasca la nuca, volviendo a su modo baka me temo…- Y lo de Asuka… a ver, están en la edad, y no veo problema en que…- ¿veis? Modo baka que dice estupideces. Mi mirada de furia basta para que deje de hablar y se excuse con las manos en alto.

-Ya me encargo yo de lo de asuka, gracias… - gruño, y ambos se dan por aludidos. Por favor, ¿lo habéis visto? Les parece normal… ¡si son dos críos! Necesito tomarme el puente de la nariz y respirar profundamente para calmarme y continuar.- Pero tenéis razón con que quizás ambos necesiten una ayuda… podríamos hacerle el favor de alejarlo del eva un tiempo, al menos hasta que asimile lo de su madre… y ya puestos también podríamos hacerlo con asuka para…

-No va a ser posible, capitana Katsuragi…- me interrumpe desde su cómodo asiento el último que faltaba por unirse a la fiesta, el puñetero padre del año. Si le dispararse ahora me abrirían un consejo de guerra… a priori tengo que quedarme quieta, pero cada vez lo veo más rentable…- Estamos en un periodo de guerra, no hay descansos, el enemigo ni come ni duerme, solo ataca, y lo hace sin horarios. No podemos relevar a nuestros pilotos ni darles vacaciones.

-Comandante Ikari…- Mascullo, intentando contener las ganas de gritarle.- Como mínimo debería de darle tiempo a su hijo para…

-El piloto ikari no es solo uno de nuestros tres únicos pilotos, lo es de nuestra unidad más efectiva. Cuatro bajas confirmadas en su haber y dos asistencias lo demuestran.- expone, para luego recolocarse las gafas con un dedo y seguir hablando.- Es nuestro mejor piloto, en resumen. No podemos, ni vamos a renunciar a él. Es definitivo.- declara, anticipándose a lo que iba a decir, aunque por un momento mira el monitor, desde donde ve a su hijo mirar a la cámara con la mandíbula tensa y un gesto de enfado.- Díganle que tiene ahora prueba de sincronización… y que le recibiré nada más terminarla. Prefiero quitarme de encima esa charla cuanto antes…

El comandante no nos da oportunidad de añadir nada antes de levantarse y marcharse. Realmente, tampoco hay mucho más que decir, pero habría deseado al menos hacerle ver lo obvio… que shinji kun no es una puñetera máquina. Que es un ser humano, y como mínimo deberíamos de ser comprensivos y ayudarle. "Quitárselo de encima" dice… valiente hijo de puta, es tu hijo joder... Pero, como siempre, me quedo sola. Rits es mucho menos empática que yo, y Kaji… Kaji huye en cuanto huele la palabra responsabilidad… Así que me toca actuar a mí sola, como siempre. Soy yo la que comunica a shinji sus pruebas de sincronización, y su cita con el comandante. Me llama la atención que parece desear de verdad ese encuentro, a pesar de que todas luces muestra animadversión por gendo ikari… quizás tiene pensado algo. Sea lo que sea, no quiero atosigarle, sobre todo porque quiero darle un respiro después de la prueba psicológica… aunque hay algo de lo que quiero hablar cuanto antes…

-¿Estás bien, shinji?- Shinji kun suspira mientras andamos de camino a las pruebas.

-Bueno, ha sido duro recordar el ataque de Arael, pero… no es el peor que he sufrido… lo pasé peor cuando me tuvisteis que reanimar en mi traje tras el primer ataque del tercero…- se excusa, y yo aprieto los labios con preocupación.

-No… no me refiero a eso, me refiero a…- justo en ese momento llegamos a las salas de pruebas, donde podemos ver a sus compañeras entrenando. Concretamente, Asuka está entrenando lucha y reflejos con dos armas, y Shinji se ha quedado mirándola un instante. Por Kami, no sé cómo sacar esto… mi padre no me dio ninguna de estas charlas, y yo tampoco es que sea muy creativa a la hora de sacar estos temas de forma seria… necesito una cerveza…- Shinji… tú y asuka… ¿ya…?

-Ya se acabo misato, no te preocupes…- me corta con rapidez shinji kun, y no puede evitar mostrar tristeza durante un segundo antes de fingir indiferencia. Tengo que ayudarle, acercarme más para que confíe en mi.

-Shinji kun… si quieres podemos hablarlo un poco, puedes contármelo y…- nada más ponerle la mano en el hombro para captar su atención, se aparta. A ver, se nota que ha sido algo inconsciente, pero corta el momento por completo, y nos deja a ambos incómodos. Joder… ya os he dicho que no sé cómo hacer esto…

-No… no hace falta, misato, en serio…- Shinji kun está incómodo, se le nota, aunque por un momento suspira y se sonroja.- Pero… gra… gracias por interesarte… en serio, me ayudas mucho cuando lo haces, aunque no se me de bien mostrarlo…- se excusa, y ahora me toca sonrojarme a mi. Se ha… se ha abierto, ¿no? No lo he soñado, ¿no? Ha sido poco tiempo, pero… se ha abierto. Tardo unos segundos en reponerme y contestar.

-Es un placer, Shinji…- le sonrío, y él me devuelve una tímida sonrisa.- Y en serio, cuando quieras podemos hablarlo… nunca está mal tener un tercer punto de vista, sobre todo si es femenino…- expongo, y shinji asiente. Me fijo en algo importante.- Bueno, parece que ellas van a acabar ya… mejor te dejo solo…

-Espera Minato…- Shinji enrojece diez tonos más, y mira al suelo con vergüenza. Vale, esto es algo raro, qué querrá…- Me… me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor… ti… tiene que ver con Rei…

* * *

**Y fin. Si, es transicion... O no? que os parecio su descripcion del ataque de Arael? miente? dice la verdad? os adelanto que la cuarta plantilla, la de asuka, se desarrollara pormenorizadamente mas adelante, que no esta todo dicho ni misato se va a conformar con esto. Pero espero que os gustase el guiño a su estrangulamiento en la serie canonica (no esa basura de las pelis que cada vez me sienta peor...)**

** Si, se que en este episodio asuka esta como en segundo plano, pero eso se debe a que el proximo episodio es lo mismo, pero desde la perspectiva de ella, con la visita a rei, las pruebas de sincro... y la reunion con gendo. Y luego sorpresa final... digamos que asuka va a estar muy ocupada... **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos, espero que en diciembre, aunque... ya sabeis. Cualquier dia nos dicen que el Covid tb se transmite por internet y nos dejan incomunicados...**


End file.
